Dwie uncje uśmiechu
by marta madzia
Summary: Paringi: trochę saskosłowacko, trochę może czechosłowacko.  Opis: Każdy pretekst jest dobry, aby sobie zrobić wycieczkę. Kupno prezentu nadawało się do tego bardzo dobrze i Słowacja postanowiła to wykorzystać.
1. Chapter 1

Dwie uncje uśmiechu

- Ty jesteś pewien? Joszka popatrzył na Gilberta ponad kuflem i zmarszczył brwi. Upór Prus w drążeniu tematu zaczynał być już nawet, nie tyle co babski, a polski i to mu się nie podobało.  
>- Nie jestem jej niańką – mruknął. – A ona nie jest dzieckiem i może robić, co chce. Poza tym nie wyróżnia się jakoś wybitnie w tłumie, więc to mogła być jeszcze, co najmniej setka innych kobiet.<br>Gilbert się nie zgadzał. Był pewien, że z okien pociągu stojącego na drezdeńskim dworcu widział Michaelę, a nie jakąś setkę innych kobiet. Wysiadła ze składu, który zatrzymał się po drugiej stronie platformy. Miał nawet sporo czasu, aby się przypatrzyć. - Po co w ogóle miałaby tam być? – ciągnął Joszka. – Daj mi, choć jeden dobry powód. To naprawdę mógł być ktokolwiek.  
>- A ja ci mówię, że to była ona. – Gilbert uderzył kuflem o blat, jakby to mogło dodać kilka punktów do wiarygodności temu, co powiedział. – Rękę sobie dam uciąć. Drugą za to, że mi tam chyba Johann mignął. - To mógł być równie dobrze Ludowit, żeby daleko nie szukać – zaoponował Joszka. - Fakt – Gilbert wyraźnie oklapł. Przez chwilę pił piwo przesadnie małymi łyczkami. - A nawet jeśli to był Johann, bo przyznam, że o ile kobiet podobnych z daleka do Misi jest wiele, to takich Johannopodobnych mężczyzn jest mniej, to naprawdę nie trzyma się to kupy. Zresztą, jeśli cię tak ta teoria spiskowa gnębi, to mogę do niej zadzwonić na numer domowy i się przekonasz. - Dajesz.<br>- Z takimi teoriami spiskowymi trącisz Felkiem – stwierdził Joszka wybierając numer, a Gilbert skrzywił się paskudnie na to porównanie. Nijak to jednak nie zmniejszyło ciekawości.  
>Pomimo kilku rozłożonych w czasie prób, nikt nie podniósł słuchawki. Był środek tygodnia. Godzina raczej późna. Włóczenie się ze znajomymi nie wchodziło w grę. Z drugiej strony Joszka rozmawiał z Misią jeszcze kilka dni temu i nic o planach wyjazdowych nie wspominała. Nie żeby musiała – upomniał się. – Może robić co chce, ale wspomnieć mogła. Wycieczki o dwa kraje dalej nie robi się tak o.<br>- Może nocuje u jakiejś koleżanki.  
>Gilbert miał inne zdanie, ale wyczuł, że w imię własnego świętego spokoju w ten piękny wieczór nie powinien bardziej drążyć. Joszka mógł sobie bredzić, że Misia jest dorosła, wolna i tak dalej, a Gilbert wiedział swoje. Jak się jest cholernym starszym bratem, to już się w człowieku wykształca taka mała paranoja. Podejrzewał, że wobec młodszej siostry większa nawet, niż, gdy rozchodzi się o młodszego brata. A przecież Joszka i Misia byli też małżeństwem. Trochę biznezowym, ale ponoć uczucie też istniało, więc sprawa jasna.<br>- Chodź, bierzemy kiełbachy i piwo, i robimy tego grilla tak, jak planowaliśmy, bo mi tu niebawem kiszki marsza zagrają, a zdaniem Rodericha za grosz nie mam słuchu. Oczywiście się myli, ale może nie ryzykujmy.  
>Joszka nie protestował. Sam był już głodny. Mężczyzna nie złota rybka i jeść musi dużo.<p>

Pociąg stanął na stacji Drezno Główne i tłum ludzi zalał platformę peronu. Michaela rozejrzała się. Miło było mieć podróż za sobą. Od siedzenia bolało ją wszystko, co tylko boleć mogło. Spacerki po wagonie nie pomagały od ostatnich iluś godzin i zaniechała ich jeszcze przed polsko-niemiecką granicą. Teraz miała wrażenie, że jej nogi ważą tyle co Białe i Małe Karpaty razem wzięte. Podniosła torbę, starając się nie myśleć, co w niej ma, że jest taka ciężka i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. - Johann! – zawołała. Kilka osób obejrzało się, ale oni jej nie interesowali. Zawołała raz jeszcze i dopiero jak Wärzner odkleił się od stojaka z gazetami, poczuła się zadowolona. Pomachała mu. - Witam w deszczowym Dreznie. Jak podróż?  
>- Straszna – jęknęła i przytuliła go na przywitanie. - Umieram i to nie tylko dlatego, że mam chyba cegły w bagażu – dodała teatralnie, gdy brał jej torbę. – Jeśli jeszcze kiedykolwiek strzeli mi do głowy, aby przyjeżdżać do Drezna pociągami i to przez Polskę, a nie Czechy, to ja proszę, przypomnij mi tę podróż, a na pewno zmienię zdanie. - Mówiłem ci, że to –<br>- Wiem – westchnęła. – Za późno się zdecydowałam i nie było jak inaczej. A auto oficjalnie jest u mechanika. Nieoficjalnie jest u mnie w garażu, ale o tym ciii – roześmiała się. – Na razie moje mięśnie błagają o gorącą kąpiel. - Do załatwienia – zapewnił i zaczął iść w stronę wyjścia. Michaela ruszyła za nim. Padało, gdy wychodzili z budynku, gdy wsiadali do absurdalnie żółtego Trabanta i gdy z niego wysiadali pod domem Johanna. Pogoda była paskudna i skłaniała jedynie do pójścia spać lub chociaż zagrzebania się pod kocem przed telewizorem. Jakiekolwiek wycieczki po mieście, spacery nad Łabą i w ogóle wychodzenie z domu wydawały się niestosowne. Po godzinach spędzonych w pociągach, Michaelę nawet ciągnęło do spania, ale wiedziała, że nie zaśnie. Jakkolwiek jej ciało było zmęczone i żądało, aby dać mu święty spokój, tak myśli za nic nie chciały zwolnić. Jedna przez drugą przekrzykiwały się w głowie, gdy siedziała w wannie i sennym wzrokiem wpatrywała się fakturę kafli. Jedne nieważne, bo dotyczące spraw, które zostawiła w Bratysławie i przez najbliższy tydzień nie musiała zaprzątać sobie nimi głowy. Kolejne, bardziej bieżące, dotyczące samego Drezna, jej wizyty i rzeczy z nią związanych. Niektóre w ogóle z innej beczki. Jakieś wspomnienie, jak się Feliks z Josefem pokłócili ostatnio – nie pamiętała ani gdzie to było, nie pamiętała ani gdzie, ani kiedy się to zdarzyło, ale było ciekawie.  
>Johann siedział w salonie. Z wieży płynęła muzyka równie senna co pogoda za oknem. To nie pomagało.<br>– Kawy? – zapytał, gdy stanęła w progu.  
>- Chętnie. – Poszła za nim do kuchni i wmeldowała się na krzesło przy stole. Odwinęła ręcznik z włosów i założyła go na ramiona, aby nie zmoczyć bluzki. Ekspres przestał hałasować, cukier znalazł się za czajnikiem elektrycznym, a ostry zapach kawy wypełnił kuchnię. - Kawusia – powiedziała z rozmarzeniem. – Tutaj daj, nie chce mi się ruszać, poza tym w kuchni jakoś bardziej swojsko.<br>Nie zaprotestował. Postawił przed nią kubek, a sam usiadł po drugiej stronie. Przez chwilę pili w milczeniu. Gorąca, słodka kawa była tym, czego Michaela teraz potrzebowała. Podparła brodę dłonią i zapatrzyła się na niewielki ogród za oknem. Wszystko było takie szare, ciemne i nieciekawe. Tylko skrawek Trampka widoczny tuż przy ościeżnicy był nieprzyzwoicie radosny. Zwłaszcza, że Trampków w tym kolorze chyba nie produkowali. Nie miała pewności, ale tak się jej wydawało. Ten pewnikiem był kiedyś klasycznie niebieski. Błękitny wręcz. - Czemu żółty? – zapytała. Johann spojrzał na nią z niezrozumieniem na twarzy. – Czemu polakierowałeś go na żółto? Wzruszył ramionami. – Jakoś tak. Nie wiem. Wyszło. Poczuła się rozczarowana. Liczyła na jakąś głębszą historię, a tu takie, bo tak. Jej Skoda była czerwona, bo Michaela lubiła ten kolor, ubezpieczalnie dawały na niego czasami zniżki, a Josef uważał, że dzięki temu będzie z daleka widoczna i nikt w nią nie wjedzie. Ona sama podejrzewała, że tkwił w tym podtekst, że widząc ją z daleka, wszyscy pouciekają, ale Czechy zarzekał się, że w ogóle mu to do głowy nie przyszło. Tylko kto by mu uwierzył?  
>- Mogłeś coś wymyślić po fakcie – stwierdziła. – Dorobić teorię. Johann odchylił się na krześle i zamyślił.<br>- Teorię. Hymmm. Dodam czarne wykończenia tu i tam, obwiążę go zieloną wstążką i będę miał wariację na temat własnego herbu. No i dużo śmiechu na widok min niektórych osób, jak to zobaczą.  
>- I jeszcze kokardkę dodaj – zasugerowała.<br>- Nie, bo to będzie jak robienie z siebie prezentu. Nie chcę wiedzieć, jakby niektórzy to zinterpretowali. Ale ten żółty, to mi wyszedł tak w barwach drezdeńskich. Do tramwajów pasuje. - A ja tam uważam, że kokardka powinna być. Symboliczna nawet. Taka od prezentów naklejona gdzieś w środku. Kupimy na mieście. To można w papierniczym dostać.  
>Johann przewrócił oczami.<br>- No co? – roześmiała się.  
>- Nie jestem przekonany.<br>- A ja jestem. Postanowione – powiedziała stanowczo i uśmiechnęła się mrużąc oczy. – I tak trzeba będzie gdzieś wyjść, bo nie przyjechałam tutaj siedzieć w domu. Ładny masz, ale jednak.  
>Gestem zachęcił ją, aby kontynuowała, bo wciąż nie wiedział, czemu dokładnie zawdzięcza tę wizytę. Przez telefon Michaela była wysoce nieprecyzyjna. Zapytała jedynie, czy by mogłaby przyjechać wtedy i wtedy, bo ma coś do załatwienia. Czym było to coś, tego już nie powiedziała. - Będę potrzebowała twojej pomocy – powiedziała poważnie. Nawet nieco zbyt poważnie jak na jej własny gust. – Bez obaw, to nic strasznego. W zasadzie mogło być na telefon lub mail, ale miałam ochotę się ruszyć z Bratysławy. Każdy pretekst jest dobry. Zbliża się dzień faceta, a ja nie mam pomysłu na prezent dla Josefa. Niby nic, a mnie gryzie. Miałam się ograniczyć do życzeń, ale jednak się złamałam. Tylko pomysłu brak. Johann patrzył na nią i nawet nie krył zdziwienia. Nie pojmował logiki, jaka musiała kierować Michaelą, gdy postanowiła zwrócić się z tym do niego. Nie był w ogóle pewien, czy w tym była jakaś logika. - I liczysz na mnie? – dopytał się tylko pro forma. - Yhym – przytaknęła. – Znasz go. Nie mogłam prosić o pomoc Felka, bo jemu też prezent sprawiam. Poza tym on by w pierwszej kolejności znalazł dziesięć tysięcy rzeczy, które by przy okazji Joszce dopiekły. Byłoby zabawnie, ale czas nie gra na moją korzyść. – Wzruszyła bezradnie ramionami. – Ty się z Joszką lubisz, nie wbijacie sobie szpil dla zasady i tak dalej. Czasami wspólnie wchodzicie na wyższe stany świadomości. Johann zakrztusił się ledwie wypowiedziała to ostatnie. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie ma racji, bo ją miała we wszystkich wymienionych kwestiach, ale żeby tak człowiekowi prosto w twarz... W zasadzie mógłby jej pomóc, gdyby tylko nie miał w głowie takiej pustki. Wichry tam wiały jak po ukraińskim stepie. Wziął duży łyk kawy. Prezent – powiedział sobie w myślach, ale nie wywołało to żadnych skojarzeń i już wiedział, że będzie ciężko. - Jak się nic nie wymyśli, to mu kupię jakąś książkę. Nie pierwszą i nie ostatnią. Spojrzała za okno na żółtego trampka. Pita kawa zupełnie nie zmniejszała jej senności. Myśl o wyjściu na deszcz bynajmniej też nie pomagała. Ziewnęła. - W pociągu jechałam jakiś czas z kobietą z tych, co już wiedzą wszystko – podjęła zupełnie inny wątek. – W moim środowisku rzadko na nie wpadam i chyba dobrze, bo wydaje mi się, że jestem raczej spokojna… Ej, no! Johann uniósł brwi i zapatrzył się na kwiatek na parapecie. Nic nie powiedział. Nawet nie pisnął. Nie musiał, bo całym sobą wyrażał, co o tym rzekomym spokoju myśli.<br>- Jestem. Nie rzucam się ludziom do gardeł, bo na mnie krzywo spojrzeli. - To raczej agresja, a nie spokój – sprostował i zerknął na nią.  
>- Semantyka – westchnęła. – Dobrze. Zatem nie uważam się za osobę agresywną, a przy takich kobietach nóż mi się czasami w kieszeni otwiera. Słucham i słucham, a jest czego. Jak się dwie takie zbiorą, to już umarł w butach. Mężczyźni chyba tacy nie są. Zresztą to może też kwestia mentalności, może u ciebie inaczej?<br>Zrobiła pauzę, ale że Johann milczał jak zaklęty, kontynuowała.  
>- Pani zaczęła mnie wypytywać, co robię w życiu. Gdy zapytała o męża, to jak głupia palnęłam, że jestem rozwódką. I się zaczęło. Jasieńku, to się powinno nagrać! Odchyliła się na krześle i spojrzała w sufit. Niczego ciekawego tam nie znalazła, ale trwała tak dłuższą chwilę, nim się odezwała ponownie.<br>- Mówiła, że młoda jestem i zapalczywa pewnie, że nie umiałam przy mężu wytrwać, jak przystało na dobrą żonę. Zaręczała, że sama taka była, ale ją rodzina upilnowała i teraz wie, że to było dobre. A ja nie umiałam jej wyjaśnić, że to nie takie proste. Że to w ogóle nie jest proste. I tak ponad dwie godziny, aż zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy na pewno mam rację? Wiem, że miałam. Poza tym wtedy to przecież nie zależało w pełni ode mnie. Ale nie mogłam jej tego powiedzieć i stąd pewnie to wahanie. A ona dalej o tym, że ja młoda, to mało życia widziałam. Poza tym teraz to jest inne życie… I tu się nóż otwierał. Johann roześmiał się. Plan ruszenia się z domu tego dnia spalił na panewce. Nie chciało im się.  
>- A w ogóle, gdzie Ludowita wcięło? – zapytała, gdy godzina zrobiła się na tyle późna, że samotne spacery po drezdeńskich trotuarach przestały wydawać się dobrym pomysłem. Co prawda, ulewa przeszła w niemrawe siąpanie i może było nawet ciepło, ale Misia miała obawy. W dodatku uzasadnione, bo Ludowit zdolny był się zagubić pewnikiem także w Dreznie. Co z tego, ze mieszkał w nim już co najmniej kilka dekad. - Jest w Bautzen – odparł Johann. – Jakieś spotkanie czy coś. Tłumaczył mi, ale się nieco w tych wyjaśnieniach zgubiłem i nie dopytałem. Wróci pojutrze, więc się jeszcze zdążycie spotkać. Póki co jesteś skazana jedynie na moje germańskie towarzystwo. Heinrich powiedziałby, że ci dziwactwo stopniują, żeby nie nastąpił szok – roześmiał się. – Heinrich to Hesja. Drugi kraj związkowy na zachód stąd – dodał. – A ja mam nadzieję, że w swoim zdziwaczeniu jeszcze Ludowita nie przebiłem. Młodszy jestem i historia się ze mną łaskawiej obeszła. Zachichotała. Nieco go to speszyło. Patrzył na nią badawczo, ciekaw, która część jego wypowiedzi tak ją rozbawiła. Nie zamierzał pytać. Oczywiście, mógł się pogodzić ze swoją niewiedzą, ale gdyby jednak powiedziała…<br>- Pamiętaj z jakiej ja rodziny pochodzę – powiedziała, gdy udało się jej na chwilę opanować wesołość. – Moim zdaniem, nie jest z tobą źle. Choć skala niemiecka zapewne jest inna. Za sztywni jesteście dla nas, Słowian.  
>- Pozory – westchnął filozoficznie. – I Ludwig na proscenium. I trochę takiej naszej logiki. Ale i tak bajzel potrafimy zrobić niezgorszy. Tylko raczej we własnym gronie.<br>- Nie wierzę! – rzekła stanowczo, ale burczenie w brzuchu odjęło jej nieco powagi. - Jajecznica z kiełbaską, pomidorami i co tam jeszcze w lodówce mam, czy pizza na telefon? – zapytał.  
>- Pizza – zdecydowała szybko w nadziei, że uda się jej tym sposobem utrzymać temat rozmowy. Bardzo była ciekawa, co to mógł być za bajzel, który ponoć Ludwigowe kraje związkowe potrafiły zrobić. Pomysł był dobry, ale nie wypalił. W czasie, jaki zmitrężyli na wybranie, którą pizzę z ulotki zamówią, zdążyliby tę jajecznicę z chlebkiem zrobić i zjeść ze trzy razy. Zmyliby też naczynia i otworzyli jakieś piwo, czy może winko. W poszukiwaniu cukru przetrząsnęła pół Johannowej kuchni i przypadkiem znalazła białe reńskie w jednej z szafek. Jeszcze się do tego nie przyznała (Johann był wtedy w toalecie), ale ochotę na nie miała coraz większą. W sumie wino do pizzy generalnie było pomysłem trafionym. Co z tego, że białe. Napomknęła, więc o nim ledwie gospodarz przestał szwargotać do telefonu.<br>- W sumie ono Ludowita – stropił się na moment, - ale to zwykłe stołowe. Gniewał się raczej nie będzie. Zresztą mu je odkupię. Tylko do lodówki trzeba wstawić. Temperatura pokojowa wina, to nie nasze dwadzieścia stopni, a to w dodatku białe. Martin za serwowanie czegoś takiego skróciłby mnie o coś od góry. Saara pewnie od dołu – powiedział i wzruszył bezradnie ramionami. – Nasze związkowe winopije z zachodu. – Spojrzał na etykietkę i doczytał, gdzie dokładnie ten sok winogronowy zepsuto. – To wino, to od Martina – dodał. – To już na pewno by mnie skrócił i nikt by mnie nie obronił.  
>Misia rozpromieniła się. Związkowy bajzel zupełnie uciekł jej z pamięci. Przeciągnęła się na krzesełku, które powoli robiło się niewygodne i spojrzała za okno. Było ciemno i żółty trampek dużo stracił na swoim optymistycznym wyglądzie. W zasadzie był już mało żółty w nikłym świetle, jakie docierało do niego z kuchennego okna. Widok auta skierował jej myśli na powrót do nieszczęsnego prezentu. Samochody męska rzecz, a mężczyźni mają dzień chłopaka. Czemu w ogóle mówi się dzień chłopaka, a nie mężczyzny? Przecież w marcu jest dzień kobiet, a nie dziewczyn. Jakieś szemrane się to wydawało, ale nie była w stanie dojść do jakiś konkretnych wniosków. Johann jej w myśleniu nie przeszkadzał. Siedział po drugiej stronie stołu i wpatrywał się w rozsypane na blacie ulotki różnych żarełkodajni oferujących leniwym ludziom dowiezienie jedzonka pod sam nos. Z pewnością nie była to fascynująca lektura, ale zapatrzony był w nie tak, że nawet, gdy myśli Misi wróciły z wycieczki lingwistycznej, nie śmiała się odezwać. Bardzo miło się jej milczało i patrzyło na zamyślonego Johanna w oczekiwaniu na obiadokolację.<br>Po dobrych trzydziestu minutach w końcu rozległ się dzwonek przy drzwiach. Johann szybko znalazł się na dworze i w kilku długich krokach dotarł do furtki. Misia stała w progu z mało inteligentną miną. Chciała powiedzieć coś o tym, że na ścieżce jest mokro i lepiej nie wychodzić w laczkach, ale już było na to za późno. Pozostało jej jedynie chichotać. Johann, powód jej wesołości pojął w drodze powrotnej. Pokręcił tylko głową i zostawił klapki w przedpokoju, a do kuchni dotarł w samych skarpetkach.  
>- To może męski dom, ale odkurzacz mamy. Nawet wczoraj go używałem – stwierdził. - Oho! Wyrażam kobiece uznanie – roześmiała się. Wyciągnęła z lodówki wino i zaczęła grzebać w szufladach za korkociągiem. - Talerze czy z pudełka?<br>- Z pudełka i broń boże bez sztućców – odpowiedziała. – No może jakiś nóż, bo nie wiem, czy dobrze pokroili. Masz gdzieś korkociąg?  
>- W koszyku na lodówce.<br>- Bym się nie domyśliła.  
>Wzruszył ramionami.<br>- Daj tę butelkę. Za zostawienie otwierania wina kobiecie też by mi Martin coś niemiłego zrobił. Nie żeby w talenta nie wierzył, to po prostu trochę kobieciarz, więc chodzi o zasady. Bez słowa protestu oddała butelkę. Otworzył ją wprawnie i odstawił na blat. Zniknął na chwilę w salonie i wrócił z kieliszkami. Ocenił wygląd stołu i zamyślił się na moment.  
>- W zasadzie to moglibyśmy z tym pójść do pokoju…<br>Obrzuciła go spojrzeniem zarezerwowanym zazwyczaj dla idiotów. - Zrozumiałem – powiedział szybko. – Gilbert to jakoś ładnie ujął, jak wrócił z waszego spędu rodzinnego, ale teraz sobie nie przypomnę. Coś o tym, jak kuchnia jest ważnym pomieszczeniem i… Nie. Jak kocha, to może mi się przypomni. Dla pełni atmosfery chcemy świece?  
>- A czemu nie – roześmiała się. Johanna znów wcięło na chwilę, tym razem dłuższą. W pewnym momencie dom wypełnił się muzyką. Cokolwiek Johann puścił, było to jak najbardziej klasyczne, ale bynajmniej nie nudne. - Musimy zadowolić się podgrzewaczami – oznajmił. – Innych nie ma. - Mogą być. Chodź jeść, bo mój żołądek zaraz zagłuszy te piękne skrzypeczki.<br>- Paganini. I mogłaś zacząć beze… Dobrze, zamykam się. Przez pierwszą połowę pizzy w zasadzie nie rozmawiali, zbyt pochłonięci czystą konsumpcją cienkiego ciasta z dużą ilością ciągnącego się żółtego sera i dodatków. Michaela uznała to za istną bombę kaloryczną, co nie przeszkadzało jej jeść z apetytem. Grzech to był okrutny wobec kobiecej figury, ale wyjaśniła sobie, że po tej całej podróży coś się od życia należy. Czemu zatem nie pizza i reńskie wino? Jakąkolwiek osobą był ten Martin, zdecydowanie z winami szło mu dobrze. Nawet bardzo dobrze, zdaniem takiego laika jak ona. Nie ukrywała, że na co dzień pije bardziej pospolite trunki, ale od czasu do czasu czemu nie. Po trzecim kawałku gigantycznej pizzy jej głód został zaspokojony na tyle, aby mogła dalej skubać delektując się i rozmawiając. A raczej w dużej mierze monologując, bo Johann jadł dalej chętnie. Nie wiedziała, gdzie się to całe jedzenie mieści. Ją można już było kulać jak piłeczkę, a on dojadał jej połowę. Rozumiała gdzie Iwan może mieścić takie ilości jedzenia, ale Johann to nie był jakiś wybitnie wielki chłop. Z drugiej strony Feliks był jeszcze mniej imponującej postury, a jadł równie dużo. I nie tył! Niesprawiedliwość dziejów; nie żeby Misia podejrzewała historię o jakiekolwiek poczucie sprawiedliwości. Wino skończyło się równo z pizzą. Zdecydowanie odbiło się ono na ich humorach. Siąpiący za oknem deszczyk został zapomniany, a jedzenie się trawiło ku ich ukontentowaniu. - Dobre było, ale się skończyło – westchnęła. – Jedna butelka wina na dwoje to mało. Jeśli zdarzyć się następny raz, to trzeba się będzie lepiej przygotować. - Tak jest.  
>- Służbista. Wzruszył tylko ramionami i ziewnął. Godzina była późna. Wystarczająco późna, aby uznać dzień za udany i zakończyć go. Spać poszli jak grzeczne dzieci bez marudzenia i gadania przez ścianę. Bez bawienia się w ciszę i wychodzenia z łóżek.<p>

- Johann, co zrobiłeś ze słońcem? – zapytała. Stała w drzwiach do pokoju na piętrze, który nosił miano sentymentalnej graciarni i tak też wyglądał. Ze starą kanapą, meblościanką rodem z NRD i innymi równie starymi akcentami. Tylko stojący na biurku pecet nie pasował. Zdaniem Michaeli powinien był znajdować się w barku, żeby nie rzucał się tak w oczy. Teraz pecet był wyłączony. Grało radio stojące na półce. Johann siedział na jedynym krześle w pokoju z gazetą w jednej ręce i kubkiem w drugiej i spoglądał na nią zaskoczony. Roześmiała się.  
>- Gdybyś widział teraz swoją minę.<br>Zmarszczył brwi i wyraz jego twarzy momentalnie przestał być taki zabawny. Michaela jednak uśmiechała się dalej. Weszła do pokoju i usiadła na kanapie. Stare sprężyny jęknęły. - No to co zrobiłeś z tym słońcem? Nie pada już, ale słońca też nie ma. Jest szaro, buro i ponuro. - Według tej gazety widziano je w Wirtembergii, a Jurgen to skąpiradło i w ogóle, więc pewnie szybko nie odda – odpowiedział. - Oj. Niedobrze. Deszczu nie mógł wziąć?  
>- Deszcz wrócił do domu, do Hamburgu. Niestety wiatr, chyba też zabrał się do domu do Szlezwik i Holsztynu, i nie ma co przewiać tych chmur. Przykro mi. Jeny, gdyby mnie teraz Ludwig usłyszał, to uznałby, że oszalałem do reszty.<br>- A tam od razu szaleństwo. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Krzywda się nikomu nie dzieje. Poza tym co by ci zrobił?  
>Johann zamyślił się. Fakt faktem niewiele mógłby Ludwig zdziałać. Gdy ktoś wycinał jakiś numer, mógł pokrzyczeć, mógł wygłosić mowę, aby wzbudzić w delikwencie wyrzuty sumienia. Mógł wymierzyć jakąś karę, ale co mógł zrobić szaleńcowi?<br>- Zamknąłby mnie gdzieś pewnie. Zapisał na cykl wykładów o kulturze germańskiej i przydzielił kogoś, kto by pilnował, abym na nie chodził. Ba! Może sam by ze mną chodził i jeszcze odpytywał.  
>- Czemu na takie wykłady? – Zdziwiła się szczerze, bo w jej myślach pojawił się raczej pokój bez klamek albo jakaś bardzo długa rozmowa. Johann uśmiechnął się perfidnie. Odsunął od biurka i wyciągnął przed siebie nogi. Miał irracjonalnie czerwone skarpetki, które bardzo dobrze pasowały do wizji szaleńca. - Żebym na nowo odkrył moje germańskie korzenie, o których najwyraźniej zapomniałem na skutek jakiejś osmotycznej slawizacji. Graniczę z dwojgiem z twoich braci, a trzeci pomieszkuje u mnie. To nie może być zdrowe dla Germanina. O, Ludowita by pewnie przy okazji wyeksmitował do Bautzen, albo lepiej Cotbus. Brandenburgii tak wszystko zwisa, że pewnie by się nie zaraził. - Johannie Wärzner – powiedziała wstając z kanapy i podchodząc bliżej. – Czy ty insynuujesz, że my, Słowianie, jesteśmy szaleni?<br>Stała tuż przy jego nogach. Poruszał stopami w czerwonych skarpetkach w rytm lecącej w radiu piosenki. Uśmiechał się. Miała ochotę kopnąć go w kostkę. - A nie jesteście? Sama wczoraj coś na tę nutę mówiłaś. Chodziło bodajże o moje i Ludowita zdziwaczenie – odparł. Patrzył jej prosto w oczy. Uśmiechał się teraz w ciepły, przyjazny sposób.  
>- A jesteśmy? – Położyła dłonie na biodrach i kopnęła go lekko. Uniósł brew jakby nadal śmiał wątpić. – Johannie Wärzner… - zagroziła.<br>- Powiedziałbym, że do tego zarażacie…  
>- Johannie, ja cię ostrzegam…<br>- Tajna broń Słowian. Kiedyś wszyscy oszaleją, a że nie będą mieli w tym takiej praktyki jak wy, to staniecie się górą.  
>- Jasiu – jęknęła i zaczęła chichotać. – Przejrzałeś nas i teraz będę musiała ci wypowiedzieć małą wojnę i cię zabić. A tak miałbyś szanse w tej odległej przyszłości pozostać na powierzchni. Widzisz, jak my, Słowianie Zachodni, chcieliśmy dla ciebie dobrze? A teraz… - Przeczesała palcami włosy i spojrzała na niego uśmiechając się smutno. – Jak mogłeś…<br>- A mogę spróbować się wykupić? – Zapytał rzeczowo. W radiu zmieniła się piosenka i czerwone skarpetki zaczęły poruszać się w nowym rytmie. - Nie wiem, czy istnieje takie coś, co mog –  
>- Kawa z likierem czekoladowym i bitą śmietaną oraz tosty z dżemem lub miodem do wyboru – wszedł jej w słowo.<br>- Kusicielu! – jęknęła. Cofnęła się o kilka kroków i opadła na kanapę. Johann uśmiechał się. – Jeszcze powiedz, że to razem.  
>- Oczywiście. Daj mi kwadrans.<br>Wstał i rozejrzał się za laczkami. Znalazł je pod biurkiem. Zabrał ze sobą swój kubek, gazetę wrzucił do koszyka obok kanapy. Wyłączył jeszcze radio i spojrzał na nią.  
>- Za kwadrans w kuchni.<br>Michaela czuła jak jej dieta właśnie jedzie na urlop. A spadaj – mruknęła w myślach. – Ja też jestem na urlopie. 


	2. Chapter 2

W kuchni była po dziesięciu minutach. Zapachy wywabiły ją z łazienki. Wyszła z zawiniętymi w ręcznik włosami i bez cienia makijażu. Robienie się na bóstwo z pewnością mogło poczekać. Skręcający się żołądek jasno dawał to do zrozumienia. Jedzenie jest konieczne do przeżycia, a ogromna pizza z poprzedniego wieczoru była już tylko wspomnieniem. - Jesteś sadystą. W dodatku dobrze się z tym ukrywasz – powiedziała stojąc w progu.  
>Wzruszył ramionami i wskazał stół pod oknem. Usiadła. Chwilę później postawił przed nią kawę. Żołądek skręcił się jej ponownie. - I to jednym z najgorszych.<br>Do kawy dołączyły talerzyki i słoiki z dżemem oraz miodem.  
>- Iwan będzie wysyłał do ciebie Waniuszkę na nauki. Po chwili były i pierwsze grzanki. I to nie z opiekacza, a francuskie z patelni.<br>- Nienawidzę cię – zawyrokowała i sięgnęła po pierwszą z brzegu.  
>- Myślę, że jakoś to przeżyję, o ile nie naślesz na mnie swoich braci w odwecie. - Dasz im po piwie i sznyclu, czy innym takim, i tyle z tego będzie. I jeszcze się będziecie ze mnie śmiać. Ja was facetów znam. Wszak mam trzech braci. Nie kłócił się. Sam przyznawał się tylko do jednego, więc nie porównywał. Z kubkiem czarnej jak smoła kawy usiadł po drugiej stronie stołu i sam zaatakował grzanki. Jedli w milczeniu. Za hałas robiło radio i dobrze dawało sobie z tym radę. Stacja grała muzyke klasyczną i przygrywała im kawałkiem z „Piratów z Karaibów". Czarna Perła atakowała kogoś, a oni atakowali grzanki - świetne połączenie. Tylko pogoda za oknem była wybitnie nie karaibska. Żółty Trampek sprawiał równie irracjonalne wrażenie co czerwone skarpetki Johanna. Misia postanowiła dołączyć do tego grona. W torbie miała odpowiednio czerwoną spódnicę, która powinna była przetrwać podróż w stanie pozwalającym na nieprasowanie jej z rana. Myśl o spódnicy pociągnęła za sobą kolejną, tym razem mniej wesołą. Prezent. Misia prezenty uwielbiała kupować, nie tylko dlatego, że można było wtedy bezkarnie pochodzić po sklepikach z gatunku szwarc, mydło, powidło i pooglądać te wszystkie kurzołapki i durnostojki, na które szkoda wydawać pieniądze. Z zasady, żeby uniknąć pokusy, wystrzegała się tych sklepów jak ognia, ale w pogoni za prezentami zaglądała do nich zawsze. Niejednokrotnie wychodziła też z czymś dla siebie. Sklepiki spełniały rolę prezentodajni bardzo dobrze, gdy nie miała jakiegoś konkretnego pomysłu. Tym razem jednak zawiodły. Trzy tygodnie gdybania, chodzenia i przeglądania gazet nie pomogły. Wszystko było nadto udziwnione, bezsensowne lub po prostu głupie. A ona miała w tym roku popełnić jakiś wybitny prezent. Nie wynikało to z jakiejś konkretnej rocznicy i nie miało głębszego uzasadnienia. Poprzedniego dnia powiedziała Johannowi prawdę. Po prostu ją naszło. - Masz jakiś pomysł na ten prezent? – zapytała.<br>Pokręcił w odpowiedzi głową, bo na bardziej werbalny przekaz nie mógł sobie chwilowo pozwolić. Przeżuwał dość spory kęs grzanki. - Chcę, żeby to było coś takiego, że zapamięta kto mu to dał. Wiesz jak to jest z prezentami. Większość z nich dostajemy, a po kilku latach lądują na strychu lub na dnie bardzo głębokiej szuflady. Potem w koszu. Inne udają, że są pseudoużyteczne. Wszystkie kubki, nieśmiertelne albumy na zdjęcia. Kiedyś masowo dostawałam kubki i teraz mam każdy z innej parafii. Kilka lat temu ubłagałam koleżanki, aby mi cztery takie same kupiły, żeby to jakoś wyglądało przy poważniejszych gościach. Na szczęście, jako panie na domowych włościach uznały, że mam świętą rację. Od tej pory, jak kupujemy sobie takie rzeczy, to zawsze grupowo i zestawikami. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że w sprawie Joszki się zacięłam. Mur. Wielki. Gruby mur. Niczym mur berliński. Perfumy – zużyje i zapomni. Jakiś ciuch? Znam jego gust, na oko dobiorę rozmiar, a za dwa lata i tak pewnie zostanie przerobiony na szmatę do wytarcia rąk po grzebaniu w aucie. Książkę? Przeczyta, odstawi na półkę i do widzenia. Płytę z muzyką? Wiem czego słucha, ale nie wiem, co już ma. Musiałabym go odwiedzić i poszpiegować. Narzędzi mu kupować nie będę, choć narzekał ostatnio, że jakiś klucz połamał. Jaki? Zabij, a nie powiem. Nie pamiętam, a jak zapytam, to zacznie podejrzewać! Myślałam, że może coś na wesoło, ale nic nie znalazłam. Wszystko było bardziej głupie niż wesołe. Poza tym egoistycznie chcę, aby to ze mną kojarzył. Johann uniósł wymownie brew i zapakował sobie do ust drugą połowę grzanki, skutecznie wymigując się w ten sposób od szerszego komentarza. Misia postanowiła zignorować to niezupełnie metaforyczne nabieranie wody w usta. Wzruszyła ramionami i upiła nieco słodkiej kawy. - Mam taką ochotę i tyle – powiedziała i zapatrzyła się na żółte Trampolo za oknem. – Tylko co mi po tej ochocie? Felek ma dzielnicę w stolicy, która się tak nazywa i pewnie ma z niej więcej pożytku. A czas płynie. Ale póki go mam, chcę kombinować. I nie przewracaj oczami! Wiem, że dzień faceta to nie jakaś wybitna okazja, ale wszelkie urodziny i tak dalej zwykle mają drugą stronę medalu. Tą historyczną. A taki dzień jest w tym względzie neutralny.  
>Starała się brzmieć poważnie, ale śmiech narastał jej w piersi i wiedziała, że jeszcze chwila tego monologu z Johannem przeżuwającym tosty, jako słuchaczem, a nie wytrzyma. Zamilkła zatem i w ciszy piła swoją cudowną kawę.<p>Aura średnio im sprzyjała. Było ciepło, nieco wilgotno i szaro. Johann uznał jednak, że jemu ta pogoda całkiem odpowiada i że Trampka ruszać nie będą. Rowery nadają się w sam raz. Misia miała pewne obawy. Jazda w ewentualnych strugach deszczu zupełnie się jej nie uśmiechała. Nie omieszkała wygłosić tych obaw.<br>- To gdzieś przeczekamy – odparł. – A jak nie będzie chciało przejść, to pojadę sam do domu i wrócę po ciebie autem. Są jeszcze autobusy i tramwaje, choć mieszkam tak, że do przystanków jest kawałek do przejścia. Poczuła się nieco uspokojona. - Tylko z góry ostrzegam, jak się rozchorujesz przez to, to ja nie będę –  
>Nie skończyła swojej groźby, bo Johann parsknął śmiechem, a ona szybko do niego dołączyła. Rower dla niej Johann pożyczył od znajomej mieszkającej w bloczkach kawałek dalej. Czas jaki mu to zajęło ona przeznaczyła na ostateczne doprowadzenie się do stanu używalności publicznej. Uczesała się, zrobiła makijaż i przebolała smutną myśl o tym, że spódnicy nie założy, bo w spódnicy na rowerze jeździć jest niewygodnie. Musiała czym innym zaznaczyć swe kolorowe szaleństwo. Gdy zeszła do kuchni, Johann stał i pił kawę. Kolejną – westchnęła w myślach. - Gotowa?<br>Przytaknęła.  
>Rower był śliczny. Zakochała się od pierwszego wejrzenia. Jakoś początkowo kojarzyła go głównie z nieco topornym środkiem lokomocji o szerokich kołach, grubej ramie… Ten był inny. Typowy rower miejski. Cienkie opony, błotniki. W dodatku nie jakieś z czarnego plastiku, ale malowane na ten sam kolor co cały rower – niebieskie z białym kwiatowym wzorkiem. Widywała takie, ale to nie one kojarzyły się jej jako pierwsze. - Jedziemy?<br>Pokiwała głową nadal oczarowana. Johann nie odważył się roześmiać.

Ogólny brak pomysłów przywiódł ich do świątyni handlu zwanej Galerią Altmarkt, ale to niewiele pomogło. Czas jakiś spędzili po prostu przechadzając się między sklepami. W Nanu-Nana było to, co zawsze, czyli wszystko, ale zarazem nic. Masa durnostojek nikomu nie potrzebnych. Trochę bardziej użytecznych czy sensownych gadżetów, ale summa summarum, to więcej z tej wizyty przyszło śmiechu niż pożytku. Niektóre rzeczy były tak fikuśne, że pojęcia nie mieli, co z nimi można zrobić. Jakieś krzywe wazony, wypadkowe świecznika i podstawki do jajek, girlandy, które jako żywo przypominały Misi glony. Popłakała się, próbując sobie wyobrazić jak musiałby wyglądać przyozdobiony nimi pokój. Wyobraźnia żądała kilku helowych baloników w kształcie Nemo przywiązanych do różnych mebli. Johann dzielnie zachowywał powagę. Śmiechem parsknął dopiero, gdy ponownie znaleźli się w głównym holu centrum, gdzie Bogu ducha winne sprzedawczynie nie mogły go usłyszeć. Zdaniem Michaeli była to zbytnia wstrzemięźliwość, ale darowała sobie komentarz. Rozchichotany Johann był wielce przyjemnym oku widokiem i nie miała zamiaru mu tego ataku wesołości przerwać. W końcu naprawdę niewiele osób przychodziło tu o tej porze, a te kilka to głównie były nastolatki, na ile zauważyła. Nawet nie widząc ich, miała pewność, że one spoglądają w ich stronę nie dlatego, że zbulwersował je fakt tak głośnego śmiania się. Może zainteresował, ale potem to…  
>- Jasiu, tylko mi się tu nie uduś – roześmiała się. – Szkoda by było, a jeszcze by mi Ludwig wojnę wypowiedział. Joszka zamiast prezentu, dostałby przemarsz wojsk niemieckich – dodała starając się pozostać poważną, choć było to trudne. Spojrzał na nią załzawionym okiem. Prawie udało mu się opanować, ale nie dało się przewidzieć na jak długo. Widziała to. Wystarczyło dodać jeszcze jakieś jedno małe zdanko i znowu wybuchnąłby śmiechem. Pokusa była wielka i wmawianie sobie, że przecież są tu po COŚ i trzeba się na tym skupić nijak nie pomagało. Całe to COŚ, czyli prezent, naprawdę nie było dla niej aż takie ważne, jak to przedstawiała, ale póki co trzymała się tej wersji.<br>- No już, już. - Nie jestem pewien, czy Ludwig aż tak bardzo chciałby mnie pomścić – wykrztusił w końcu. – Może by się nawet ucieszył. Jeden dziwak mniej.  
>- Więcej optymizmu – poradziła. – A teraz myśl nad prezentem, bo ja mam pustkę w głowie. Wydawałoby się, że jak się kogoś zna wieki, dosłownie, to się nie powinno mieć takich problemów, a tu tymczasem – westchnęła ciężko, wzięła go pod ramię i pociągnęła w stronę kolejnego sklepu.<br>Tchibo też było ostoją wszystkiego i niczego, ale na wyższym poziomie. Niewiele to jednak zmieniło. Zatrzymali się tam na dłużej głównie dlatego, że Johann zażądał kawy. Misia przewróciła oczami i westchnęła.  
>- Czwarta?<br>Wzruszył ramionami.  
>- Mam od jakiegoś czasu ciśnienie wzorowego trupa, jak to chyba mój brat kiedyś nazwał. W takie dni jak dzisiaj albo śpię, albo je sobie sztucznie podnoszę. - Magnez i potas sobie do cna wypłuczesz – powiedziała bardzo poważnym tonem, który jednak nie zrobił na Johannie większego wrażenia. Słyszał to już tyle razy, że zobojętniał zupełnie.<br>Usiedli przy stoliku w sąsiedztwie szyby. Widok mieli średnio zajmujący. Dzień roboczy, pora przedpołudniowa, więc wszędzie było raczej pustawo i nie mieli na czym wzroku zawiesić. - Uzupełniam braki pigułkami – stwierdził beztrosko. – Alternatywą niefarmakologiczną dla kawy byłby jakiś koniaczek, ale się mi butelka skończyła jakiś czas temu. Czekam na święta, może mi kto łaskawy kupi – roześmiał się. – Byle co pić głupio, a generalnie zwykle pieniędzy mi szkoda. Kawa tańsza i smakuje mi bardziej.  
>Misia nie była pewna, czy dla spokoju sumienia mu tego koniaku nie kupi jeszcze dziś, żeby tylko nie patrzeć jak wypija jakąś nastą kawę. Wzdrygnęła się. - Zimno?<br>- Nie. Tik – skłamała. Dziewczyna z kasy przyniosła im zamówienie. Au lait Misi było bardziej mlekiem niż kawą, o takie prosiła. Johann miał espresso. Pił je z takim zadowoleniem na twarzy, że wykład na temat skutków wzmiankowanego wypłukania magnezu z organizmu odłożyła na później. Ponadto zaczynał ją tyrpać Głodzik nikotynowy i prawienie morałów o jednym nałogu zaraz rzucając się w objęcia drugiego było wyjątkowo niewskazane. Zwłaszcza, że nałóg Johanna przynajmniej do pewnego stopnia nie brał się z sufitu. Jej samej się kiepsko tego dnia wstawało, a na niskie ciśnienie nie narzekała. - Możemy jeszcze przejść przez Saturna. Po drodze jakieś pseudo rękodzieło tam widziałem. Albumy na zdjęcia i ramki sobie zostawmy na sam koniec wszystkiego. Wcześniej się jeszcze powłóczymy. Pojedziemy na Neustadt, jeśli ci to odpowiada.  
>- Prowadź, mości gospodarzu – roześmiała się. – Jestem otwarta na propozycje, tylko jakbyśmy na chwilę wyszli gdzieś na zewnątrz, gdzie bym mogła dokarmić mojego raka płuc, to byłabym cała w skowronkach. Przerwa na papieroska okazała się nie być problemem, tyle że spędziła ją sama. Johann pognał do toalety. A raczej udał się do niej krokiem bardzo spacerowym, na ile zdążyła zaobserwować przez szklane drzwi. Nic dziwnego, że wybrał dla nich tego dnia rowery. Na piechotę w tym tempie wiele by nie zdziałali. - Po co się spieszyć – powiedziała do siebie. Spojrzała na szare niebo, ale szybko odwróciła wzrok. Mdliło ją od tego widoku. Jednorodna masa chmur wisiała nad Dreznem i nie wyglądała na taką, która chciałaby się w najbliższym czasie ruszyć. Zresztą Johann mówił, że raczej tu zostanie.<br>- Brzydka jesteś – mruknęła pod jej adresem i zaciągnęła się głęboko. Pogoda nic sobie ze słowackiej obelgi nie zrobiła. Niebo nadal było szare od ciężkich chmur, a ciśnienie ziewliwie niskie i zdawało się, że mimo zapowiedzi jednak lunie. Może nie od razu urwanie chmury, ale mżawka pojawi się na pewno. Michaela wzdrygnęła się. A ona będzie ganiała po Dreznie za prezentem, zamiast leżeć na miękkiej kanapie okutana kocem i oglądać telewizję. Albo prowadzić mało mądre, za to weselsze od pogody, rozmowy z gospodarzem. Oparła się o pobliską witrynę i zaciągnęła dymem. - Nie do końca tak to miało wyglądać – westchnęła, wyrzuciła niedopałek i wróciła do środka. Johanna znalazła opartego o ścianę między dwoma witrynami i zupełnie pochłoniętego rozmową przez komórkę. Po swojej jednej stronie miał jakieś damskie kiecki, które zupełnie nie były w jej guście. Po drugiej męskie garnitury i rządki kolorowych krawatów. Zamyśliła się. Kupić Joszce krawat, rzecz praktyczna, bo może mu się kiedyś przydać. Tylko to „kiedyś" może okazać się bardzo odległe – pomyślała. – Za rok, za dwa, za trzy. To nie ma sensu. - Pomyśliku potrzeba – westchnęła, gdy Johann w końcu zakończył randkę z komórka. – Czy ja chcę niemożliwego? – Zignorowała jego wzruszenie ramionami i mówiła dalej. – Coś wyjątkowego, coś raczej przydatnego. Takiego, aby zapamiętał, że to ode mnie. Ładnego, nie za drogiego – wymieniała. – Niewrednego… Ja naprawdę cudu szukam, a cuda w galeriach handlowych trafiają się tylko w sklepach jubilerskich i są to cuda dla kobiet.  
>Roześmiał się. - To nie jest zabawne – oburzyła się na niby. – Idziemy. No już. W drogę, panie Wärzner! Szukać cudu dla facetów, bo dzień kobiet jest w marcu, a my mamy czerwiec.<p>

Dzień zleciał, a prezentu jak nie było, tak nie było. Potknęli się o kilka pomysłów do sprawdzenia w sieci i obdzwonienia różnych miejsc, aby jednak zdrowie pooszczędzać, ale tak naprawdę nic serca Misi nie podbiło. Co było z tym czy owym nie tak, często powiedzieć nie umiała. Trochę wychodziło z tego „nie bo nie", ale miała z tego tytułu wyrzutów sumienia.  
>- Jak znajdę to coś właściwego, będę wiedziała – zapewniła, gdy odpinali rowery od latarni nieopodal jednego sklepiku. – Mam taki dodatkowy zmysł, o którym wy, faceci, nie macie pojęcia – wyjaśniła mu, gdy spojrzał na nią z miną pełną zwątpienia. – Zmysł bardzo kobiecy i przez wieki wyćwiczony, a zatem nieomylny. Nie próbuj zrozumieć, jak to działa.<br>Johann nawet nie zamierzał. Był zmęczony tym całym to nie, a może to, ale jednak nie, chociaż może gdyby… Litości! Mieszkał w zdecydowanie zmaskulinizowanej części Niemiec. Najbliżej leżała Westfalia, a to i tak było wskroś całych ziem Turyngii i Hesji. Daleko. Naprawdę bardzo daleko, a przynajmniej na tyle, aby wyraźnie nie czuł się obyty z takimi sytuacjami. Pozwolił sobie płynąć z prądem, tylko że nie miał do czynienia z spokojną rzeką, a górskim strumieniem. Można było się nieźle poobijać o kamienie kobiecych wymagań. Ciągłe przytakiwanie, kiwanie główką i tak dalej, nie zaspokajały słowackiego pożądania jego opinii, a on częstokroć pojęcia nie miał, co mógłby więcej powiedzieć. Naprawdę nie miał zdania. Natomiast Michaela raczej skłaniała się ku opcji, że on zdanie, owszem, posiada, tylko takie, że nie chce powiedzieć, aby jej nie urazić. Uważała to za bardzo głupie, bo by się przecież nie obraziła. Na kogoś innego może, ale na niego nie. On oczywiście zaprzeczał na całej linii takiemu scenariuszowi, ale Miśka jednak spokrewniona z Felkiem była i różne malusie spiskowe teorie dziejów czasami pojawiały się w jej myślach i za nic w świecie nie chciały zniknąć. - Dajemy już na dzisiaj spokój? – zmienił temat na bezpieczniejszy niż tajemnice kobiecych umysłów. - No ja padam z nóg. Ot, tyle sił mi pozostało, że jakoś popedałuje do domu. A potem artystycznie padnę na kanapę i się nie ruszę. A przynajmniej nie bardziej jak do kibelka i takie tam. - To cię odwiozę, żebyś nie pobłądziła, i sam potem pojadę po zakupy. Będzie łatwiej.  
>- Ej! – oburzyła się.<br>Spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany. - Do sklepu jeszcze dojadę! – oznajmiła hardo. – Przyjechałam do ciebie i nie będziemy robili szopek, że mnie odwozisz i potem sam jedziesz po zakupy dla nas obojga, a ja zostaję sama i usycham z nudów. Dom masz ładny, ale bez ciebie nijak mnie nieinteresujący i – zawahała się. Za późno ugryzła się w język. Uniesiona brew i uśmiech Johanna uzmysłowiły jej to z siłą wiadra zimnej wody wylanego na głowę. – No i może mnie natchnie na ten prezent – dodała pośpiesznie, ale wątpiła, aby to kupił. Ona sobie już nie wierzyła. - W Lidlu? – zapytał wyraźnie rozbawiony.  
>- A czemu nie? Lidl dobry jak wszystko inne. Skoro do tej pory nic nie pomogło, to może on. A jak nie on, to zakupione w nim wino. Bo pijemy dziś wino. Może to i mało niemieckie, ale będę się alkoholowo odchamiała przynajmniej do przyjazdu Ludowita. - To ja przynajmniej coś bardziej niemieckiego ugotuje na ten obiad.<br>- Sas przy kuchence? - Nu. Żeby nie było za włosko. Ja nie odczuwam związku emocjonalnego z Włochami. Od tego mentalnie jest Martin –  
>- Ten od wina? – weszła mu w słowo, a on przytaknął.<br>- Martin czuje pewien duchowy związek z włoską mentalnością, a przynajmniej tak to czasami wygląda. Obiegowa opinia głosi, że może by zmienił przynależność państwową, ale na drodze do Włoch stoją mu dwa kraje związkowe oraz pół na pół Roderich ze Szwajcarią. Więc się nie da. A o włoskich zapędach Ludwiga wiedzą wszyscy i my, związkowcy, że tak powiem, się nie wypowiadamy. W każdym razie coś ugotuję. Z Ludowitem nadal żyjemy, więc raczej trujące to nie będzie, ale tego wina to tak przynajmniej trzy butelki w celach prewencyjnych jakby co.  
>Michaela roześmiała się. Skłonna była nawet przy gotowaniu pomóc, a przynajmniej trzymać nadzór nad jego poczynaniami, jako kobieta i Słowianka. Obwieściła to gdzieś między lidlowymi regałami, co spotkało się z saskim fochem, bo mówił, że umie gotować. O tym, że przecież żartowała i wcale a wcale w niego nie wątpi, musiała go przekonywać całą drogę do domu. Było to podwójnie trudne, bo po pierwsze jechali ciągle rowerami, które choć piękne, to rozmowy nie ułatwiały. Po drugie raz po raz łapał ją atak przewlekłego śmiechu, a to nie dodawało przeprosinom wiarygodności. Do domu dotarła zdyszana jakby co najmniej u siebie po górach tym rowerem jeździła, a nie po Dreznie, które w gruncie rzeczy jest raczej płaskie. Grzecznie wprowadziła rower do garażu, a potem udała się do domu i zgodnie z danym słowem padła na kanapę. Nic tego dnia nie załatwiła. Przynajmniej nic, co sobie zaplanowała w ramach wielkiego planu zdobywania prezentu, ale nie odczuwała wyrzutów sumienia. Nie omieszkała jednak oznajmić, że je ma i że raz po raz wciskają się jej w brejowatą strukturę mózgu. Podzieliła się tą wizją z Johannem i żałowała, że nie widzi jego twarzy, bo odgłos zdegustowania, jaki z siebie wydał, był wielce obiecujący.<br>- Małe, wredne wyrzutki sumienne – krzyknęła przez ścianę. – Wciskające się w zwoje mózgowe i podgryzające je! I się ze mnie nie śmiej! - Nie śmiem!  
>- Śmiesz! - Nie śmiem, zastanawia mnie tylko jedno.<br>- Co takiego? W ogóle zaczyna ładnie pachnieć, co tam dobrego robisz?  
>- Przyjdziesz, to się dowiesz – odkrzyknął jej.<br>- Przecież obiecałam, że nie będę ci patrzyła na ręce! Poza tym wygodnie mi na tej kanapie. I co cię zastanawia?  
>Z kuchni dobiegło bardzo teatralne westchnięcie, ale nawet ono nie zmobilizowało jej do ruszenia się. Przeciągnęła się i delektowała kuchennymi aromatami, które coraz bardziej gęstniały w salonie. Miała nadzieję, że cokolwiek to będzie, szybko wyląduje na talerzu, bo nie ręczyła za swój żołądek. Ostatni raz była tak głodna, kiedy zrobiła sobie samotną wycieczkę po górach. Weszła na szlak z plecakiem przed siódmą rano i do okolic dwudziestej żyła na wodzie i batonikach. W schronisku zaprzyjaźnieni ratownicy górscy objechali ją za to z góry na dół, zakrzyknęli na kuchnię, aby jej zrobić podwójną porcję – za karę, żeby zapamiętała. Oczywiście zjadła cały ten wielki obiad, za co została pochwalona, że je jak na człowieka przystało, a nie jak wróbelek. Nawet nie zająknęła się o tym, że czuje się jak wielki worek wyładowany kamieniami. Duma jej nie pozwoliła. Biesiadowała z ratownikami do późnych godzin nocnych, a następnego dnia poturlała się na dół i wróciła do Bratysławy z twardym postanowieniem nie oglądania wagi przez tydzień. - Teraz też nie spojrzę – westchnęła ciężko. – Pojadę najpierw w góry i wychodzę to, czego tu nie wyjeżdżę. I będę się dobrze bawiła. Obróciła się na brzuch, oparła brodę na dłoniach i wbiła spojrzenie w otwarte drzwi. Po drugiej stronie korytarzyka była kuchnio-jadalnia i źródło zapachów, które skręcały jej kiszki. W sumie teraz też bawiła się bardzo dobrze. Zamknęła oczy i zupełnie położyła się na kanapie, zrobiwszy sobie z przedramion pseudo poduszkę.<br>- I o dobrą zabawę tu chodzi. Prezent może iść robić to na zielonym. Joszka to nie facet, którego próbujesz upolować, bo już to zrobiłaś i wyszło z tego coś miłego, ale to już minęło. To twój brat i jak mu złożysz życzenia, to i tak będzie dobrze. - Ale będziesz się czuła tym nieusatysfakcjonowana i za rok poprzeczkę zawiesisz jeszcze wyżej. Co takie złe może nie być, bo każdy pretekst dobry.  
>Poderwała się gwałtownie.<br>- Nie strasz! – prawie krzyknęła. – Ty się mścisz za rano?  
>- Nie…<br>Johann stał w drzwiach pokoju. Gdzieś w między czasie swobodny strój wyjściowy zmienił na wersję bardziej domową i teraz paradował w pełnej glorii luźnych dżinsów i koszulki z napisem, którego z tej odległości w pełni odczytać nie umiała. Fakt, że złożył ręce na piersi dodatkowo utrudniał zadanie. - A ja myślę, że tak.  
>- Nieeeee. Chciałem tylko zapytać, czy chcesz kawy, bo właśnie mam sobie zamiar zrobić małą przedobiednią. Usiadła, odgarnęła włosy na plecy i przeciągnęła się. - Nie, dziękuję. Ty też mógłbyś zrezygnować, bo poobiednią też masz zapewne w menu, prawda?<br>Skinął głową, co ostatecznie wyswobodziło kilka kosmyków włosów z bardzo prowizorycznego warkocza, zaplecionego tylko po to, aby rzeczone włosy nie właziły do przygotowywanego jedzenia. Odgarnął je za ucho nieco nerwowym ruchem, co nie uszło uwadze Michaeli. Roześmiała się.  
>- Benedikt umie tak zapleść, że mu się nie rozlatuje i włosy nie wpadają w co popadnie – powiedział jakby to miało coś wyjaśnić. Co? Miśka nie miała pojęcia. – Co prawda, on ma z przodu generalnie krótsze, to mu do talerza i garnków nie sięgają.<br>- Ciebie też by można tak obciąć.  
>- Nie można – odparł poważnie. – A przynajmniej stan docelowy jest obwarowany wieloma zakazami głównie odwołującymi się do tego, co Benedikt i Ludowit na głowach noszą. Pojęcia nie mam, czemu to ja zdaniem wszystkich mam się dostosowywać, aby się im nie myliło z odległości pięćdziesięciu metrów. Tak się jakoś poukładało –<br>- Przywykłeś? – weszła mu w słowo.  
>- Nu.<br>Jęknęła.  
>Przedobiednia kawa nie doszła do skutku, bo przegadali czas na nią i Misia była z tego bardzo zadowolona. Sam posiłek wprawił ją w jeszcze większą radość. Nie powiedziała tego na głos, ale najedzona i z kieliszkiem wina w ręce czuła się szczęśliwa.<br>- Kawy?  
>Oderwała wzrok od czerwonego płynu w kieliszku i obdarowała Johanna spojrzeniem, które matki rezerwowały dla nierozsądnych synów. A przynajmniej takie miała wrażenie. Nigdy nie była matką, więc wiedzę miała jedynie teoretyczną.<br>- Jasiu, ty masz w żyłach krew czy kawę?  
>- Nie wiem i nie mam zamiaru się ciąć, aby to sprawdzić. - A może jednak? - Nie. Raczej nie.<br>- A może… Byłoby mięsko z Sasa na obiad jutro. Nie żeby mi dzisiejsze nie smakowało, bo było pyszne, ale na jutro mogłoby być jakieś inne. Taka sasina marynowana w kawie – powiedziała z rozmarzeniem w głosie. – Mówiłam ci dziś rano, że przejrzałeś nasz słowiański plan i będę musiała cię zabić. Zatem potnę, rozwieję wątpliwości na temat krwi i kawy, po czym zjem. Lutek się pod ciebie na jakiś czas podszyje i nawet nikt się nie zorientuje. Oficjalnie powie się, że on sam gdzieś się zgubił. To na pewno odwlecze wojnę niemiecko-słowacką. Jestem genialna! Johann na zachwyconego nie wyglądał i to bawiło ją jeszcze bardziej. Nawet nie chciało się jej zastanawiać, czy to nie jest po trosze sprawką wypitego już wina. Jakie to miało znaczenie? Liczyło się, że siedział w fotelu na wprost niej z miną, którą tłumaczyła sobie na „litości" i wyglądał bardzo, ale to bardzo niebojowo. W końcu i jego chyba zmęczenie po całodziennej eskapadzie dorwało na dobre, a i winko zrobiło swoje. Trochę przypominał jej smutnego spaniela w wersji blond. Brakowało jedynie, żeby go wystawiła na chwilę na dwór. Akurat padało, to by mu te włosy tak zwisły smętnie. Oczywiście nie zamierzała tego próbować. - No Jasiu. – Wstała z kanapy i przysiadła na poręczy fotela. – Zrozum, że to mój przykry obowiązek. Niemcem jesteś, to powinieneś to rozumieć. Nieco zeslawizowanym, ale jednak. Chrząknął wymownie, ale zignorowała to z premedytacją. Jakby w zamyśleniu zaczęła zaplatać mu na włosach luźny warkoczyk. - Obowiązek wobec rodziny – ciągnęła. – Bo jeśli komuś powiesz, nawet tak przypadkiem, to zniweczysz naszą wielowiekową pracę i poświęcenie. A wszystko przez to, że ja miałam za długi język. Ja! Wiesz, że nas Słowian całe mrowie i ja sama przeciwko całej reszcie rodziny… Jestem małym krajem – pociągnęła nosem, ale kataru nie miała, więc efekt dramatyczny nieco wzięło w łeb.  
>- A jeśli cię wezmę jako zakładniczkę…<br>Nie mogła rozsądzić, czy Johann powiedział to sam do siebie, czy pytał ją o zdanie.  
>- Takie zagranie byłoby nie fair. Zresztą odbiliby mnie.<br>- Fair czy nie, to nie ważne. Już zmieniałem fronty w połowie bitew, więc co mi tam. A że odbiliby… Zyskałbym nieco czasu na przedyskutowanie kwestii zgładzenia mnie lub nie. - Naiwnyś, Jasiu –  
>- I jeszcze bym zadbał o to, aby wypracować u ciebie syndrom sztokholmski – kontynuował jakby jej nie usłyszał. – Skoro już złośliwi zarzucają mi jakieś zupełnie wydumane zeslawizowanie, to w sumie czego nie robi się, aby przeżyć, prawda? - Panie Wärzner, to już zupełnie nieniemieckie zagranie – oburzyła się i wstała gwałtownie, ale nim zdążyła się odsunąć od fotela, złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął z powrotem. - Unie personalne z jednym twoim bratem, drugi wpadający od czasu do czasu, trzeci pod moim własnym dachem – powiedział bardzo powoli. – Naprawdę wielu rzeczy mogłem się przez ten czas nauczyć i nie podoba mi się, że się mnie nie docenia w tym względzie – dodał i pociągnął ją za rękę raz jeszcze. Tym razem już nie miała gdzie postawić kroku i raczej nieelegancko przewróciła się mu na kolana. Tyle co udało się jej tak wymanewrować, aby usiąść, a nie zawisnąć niczym małe dziecko z tyłkiem do góry. Tego by jeszcze brakowało. A Johann mówił dalej wolno, jakby właśnie dziecku tłumaczył – A przede wszystkim, jestem Sasem i robię rzeczy po Sasku, nie po niemiecku. - I co ci z tego zyskanego czasu przyjdzie? Zeslawizujesz się do reszty?<br>- Może i do tego mógłbym przywyknąć – westchnął.  
>- No tak. Sasi. Przywykną do wszystkiego, tak?<br>- Prawie. Do braku kawy mógłbym się obecnie już nie przyzwyczaić, ale chyba nie macie jakiejś tajemnej rodzinnej reguły, która zabraniałby jej spożywania.  
>- Nie, nie mamy. Ale teraz nie chce mi się wstawać, więc musisz zadowolić się winem, bo po butelkę jestem w stanie sięgnąć, nie ruszając się stąd – odparła nagle bardzo radośnie. Johann jęknął. Pogłaskała go po głowie i uśmiechnęła się.<br>- No Jasiu, rozchmurz się. A jutro to ci osobiście ten koniaczek kupię.  
>Jeszcze bardziej rozdzierające jęknięcie rozległo się w salonie.<br>- Ale ja lubię kawę i pal licho moje niskie ciśnienie.  
>- Ale ja wolę mięsko marynowane w koniaczku! – powiedziała stanowczo i tu już nie wytrzymała. Zaczęła się śmiać. Głowę oparła o Johannowe ramię, żeby nie widział jak jej z tego rozbawienia łzy z oczu lecą. Opatrzności dziękowała za wodoodporny makijaż i chichotała jak mała dziewczynka. Nawet nie próbowała się opanować. Wiedziała, że to byłaby z góry przegrana sprawa. Zresztą Johann też się śmiał, więc czemu miałaby sobie tego odmawiać? <p>


	3. Chapter 3

- Johann, byłeś kiedykolwiek tak zakochany aż ci się wydawało, że nic innego się nie liczy? Po prostu tak na amen i nie ma zmiłuj? - zapytała, gdy im napad chichotu przeszedł i odzyskali oddechy oraz jako taką powagę.  
>Zamyślił się i dłuższą chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu. Nawet nie próbowała wstać mu z kolan. Nie skarżył się, że mu ciężko (spróbowałby tylko!), a jej było wygodnie. I nagle dorwała ją taka refleksyjna nuta w myślach. Z tu i teraz przeskoczyła na całe wieki swojego życia, wobec których ten wieczór był mgnieniem, a cała zabawa w szukanie prezentu, którego tak naprawdę nie potrzebowała – ot pretekst, przyznała przed samą sobą – nic nie wartym detalem.<br>- Chyba tak – Johann odezwał się w końcu, a ton głosu miał taki, że była pewna, iż wpadł do tego samego jeziora melancholii, co ona. Westchnęła. Teraz tonęli w nim oboje.  
>- Nie żyje?<br>- Nie żyje.  
>- Życie bywa do dupy – westchnęła filozoficznie. – Kiedyś sobie powiedziałam, że dość. Koniec i nie oglądam się za nikim, kto umrze najpewniej w przeciągu najbliższych sześćdziesięciu lat. Dwa dni później szlag trafił to postanowienie przez jakiegoś Novika czy innego, co komplementy prawił. I mogłam sobie wmawiać, że nie ma sensu się interesować. Że on przeminie lada moment, a ja zostanę ze swoim uczuciem. Próżność i samotność brały nade mną górę. - A Josef?<br>- A to inna bajka – zaprotestowała. - Zupełnie inna. To był biznes. Znaczy się, kochałam go – powiedziała z przekonaniem. - I to tak, jak kobieta kocha mężczyznę, ale naprawdę nie wiem, czy gdyby sytuacja była inna, to doszłoby do jakiegokolwiek małżeństwa. To zresztą specjalnie długo nie przetrwało, przyznasz. Feluś i Taurys zrobili unię bez miłosnego och i ach, i przetrwali dłużej. Może biznes i miłość naprawdę nie powinny iść w parze?  
>Nie mógł się z tym kłócić. Niemcy, jako takie na mapie też od wieków były różnymi związkami i nikt tu sobie wielkiej miłości nie wyznawał z tej okazji. Niektórzy nawet sugestie o takowej traktowali, jako obrazę. Uśmiechnął się do wspomnień kilku takich sytuacji, ale nic nie powiedział. - Czasami, to mi tęskno do tamtego, ale rzadko. Naprawdę. To, jaka ona była?<br>- Hym?  
>- No ta, w której się tak zakochałeś? Gdzie ty mi myślami uciekasz? Chyba naprawdę przebywanie z Ludkiem jest zaraźliwe.<br>Wzruszył ramionami.  
>- No to, jaka?<br>- Nie pamiętam – przyznał. – Chyba nawet specjalnie zapomniałem. Nie było, po co pamiętać.  
>Michaela nabrała powietrza, jakby chciała powiedzieć coś dobitnego, ale finalnie tylko wypuściła je głośno i pokręciła głową. - Faceci. - To było dawno temu. Bardzo dawno. A potem zmieniały się mody i wspomnienie się wypaczyło. Tak mi się teraz wydaje. Poza tym było, minęło. Nie ma co do tego wracać. - Faceci! – powtórzyła. – Kobieta się stara, a wy i tak zapomnicie! Zero sentymentu.<br>Johann jej nie przerywał, choć miał ochotę zaprzeczyć, że sentymentalni faceci też się zdarzają. Ba! Nawet uważa, że Josef ze swoim zbieractwem kufli jest sentymentalny, bo żeby pamiętać historię zdobycia niemal każdego… No i jemu samemu też sentymentalizm zarzucano czasami. Nie żeby się tym przejmował. - To jak z tym prezentem. Ja się tu tak poświęcam – mówiła z emfazą. - Taki szmat drogi pokonuję, a oni tak pewnie zapomni.  
>Johann chrząknął. Zrozumiała to w lot.<br>- Wiem, że palnęłam dzisiaj, że to pretekst był. Że pewnie i tak bym cię nawiedziła. Za długi mam czasami język. To te same geny, co u Felka się odzywają, ale on ma je mocniejsze. Nie zmienia to faktu, że się staram. Bo się staram, prawda?  
>Przytaknął skinieniem głowy i poparł to pełnym zdaniem, gdy mu się Słowacki łokietek wbił w żebra.<br>- No właśnie. Niestety nic z tych starań nie wychodzi, więc może byłoby szczęśliwiej, jakbym przyjechała jednak bez pretekstu? Wiesz co, ja jednak wstanę. Zaschło mi w gardle i może po wino sięgnę, ale mój kieliszek został po drugiej stronie ławy.  
>- Służę moim – zaproponował. Przyjęła bez wahania. – To jak, Jasieńku, masz jakiś pomysł? Westchnął ciężko i przeczesał palcami włosy w geście o tyleż dramatycznym, co według Misi zabawnym.<br>- Nie wiem, nie wiem. Jakiegoś zdjęcia wspólnego nie macie, co by zawierało coś takiego, że by je jednak w tej ramce trzymał na wierzchu.  
>- Może mamy, ale każde zdjęcie w końcu schowa do albumu i tyle. Pomysł nadrukowywania zdjęć na talerze mi się nie podoba, że ubiegnę propozycje. Myśl o tym, że ktoś co obiadek będzie wbijał mi widelec w oko nie napawa mnie radością. A uwierz mi, Joszka okresowo na pewno by to robił.<br>- Na breloczki też to nadrukowują – zasugerował nieśmiało. Z pewną obawą obserwował kieliszek Misi. Pal licho jego ciuchy, ale obicie fotela doprać, to byłoby wyzwanie.  
>- Ma ich wystarczająco dużo.<br>- I na inne rzeczy – dokończył myśl.  
>- Kurzołapki i durnostoki – skwitowała i upiła wina. - Joszka nie Feluś, aby to zbierać. Schowa, a potem wyrzuci i tyle. Pat – westchnęła i dopiła pozostałe w kieliszku wino.<br>- To mu się na kufelek nadrukuj, tego nie wyrzuci, bo mu sumienie kolekcjonera nie pozwoli. Misia zamarła. Spojrzała na niego i rozpromieniła się.  
>- Jasieńku, jesteś genialny. Tylko niech ja znajdę gdzie takie coś robią. Siebie może nie nadrukuję, ale jakiś tekst. Wymyślę. Jeju.<br>- Koło dworca – - Słucham?  
>- Robią takie rzeczy koło dworca na nowym mieście – powtórzył i uzupełnił wcześniejsze zdanie. - Wiem, bo kiedyś Waschdiemu tam coś zamawiałem.<br>- I my możemy tam jutro pojechać? – upewniła się.  
>- Możemy.<br>- Jasiu – powiedziała niby poważnie, ale oczy się jej śmiały, twarz się jej śmiała, cała była radością. – Kocham cię!  
>- Ja ciebie też. Mniej tę kość, którą mi się wbijasz w udo, ale nie takie rzeczy w historii przetrzymywałem.<br>Misia umościła się wygodniej na Saskich kolanach.  
>- Nie dramatyzuj. Ty nie Felek.<br>- Unie personalne – przypomniał tonem, jakby w ogóle bardziej do siebie mówił aniżeli do niej. Pociągnęła go za kosmyk włosów i roześmiała się. W głowie jej nieco szumiało. Lubiła ten stan, ale zwykle trudno było go utrzymać. Nie pić więcej od tego momentu oznaczało go stracić niebawem. Za to wypicie szybko niweczyło subtelną równowagę, a teraz bardzo nie chciała do tego dopuścić. Westchnęła i objęła go.  
>- A tam unie – stwierdziła. – Ile ja pod Austro-Węgrami siedziałam i co? Ani do niego, ani tym bardziej do niej podobna nie jestem. - Twój brat bardziej zaraźliwy? – zaproponował.<br>- A to możliwe w sumie – zawahała się. – Ale wiesz co, Jasiu? Spojrzał na nią kątem oka. Całym sobą mówił „Nie, wcale nie patrzę się na ciebie, ani nie chcę usłyszeć tego, co miałaś do powiedzenia. Skądże znowu!"  
>- Uodporniłeś się już nieco na nas, Słowian, jako takich, więc pewnie i na Felka masz już odporność. - Słowianie – powiedział w zamyśleniu. – Nowa jednostka chorobowa.<br>Wbiła mu pazurki w ramię. - Au?  
>- Bądź mężczyzną – powiedziała uśmiechając się przymilnie.<br>- Kwestionujesz? Odchyliła się, na ile mogła nie ruszając się z jego kolan, i zmierzyła go wzrokiem. Pomijając koafiurę, która wedle pewnych kanonów za męską nie uchodziła, to Johannowi raczej niczego nie brakowało. Przynajmniej wedle jej obecnej wiedzy i przypuszczeń.  
>- W sumie… - powiedziała niby zamyślona. Chrząknął. W odpowiedzi wbiła mu pazurki mocniej w ramię. Zmrużył oczy. To jej się nie podobało, bo miał ładne. Nawet w słabym świetle lampy stojącej przy kanapie. - W sumie… - powtórzyła.<br>Objął ją mocno w pasie. - Byłeś w unii z Felkiem – podjęła. – Może i lubią mu przypinać etykietkę takiego, co w kieckach biega, ale przecież chyba oboje wiemy, że to nie do końca tak. Ja wiem, że nie każdą unię trzeba skonsumować, ale w sumie... Auć! Masz zimne dłonie!  
>Uniósł brew w wyrazie bezbrzeżnego zdziwienia o cóż jej chodzić może. Zmarszczyła nosek niezadowolona i prychnęła, ale to nijak nie zmieniło sytuacji. Zimna dłoń Johanna nadal rezydowała na jej talii zdecydowanie pod bluzką. To drugie jej nie wadziło. - Sadysto! – zachichotała. – Gdzieś ty te rękę trzymał, że taka zimna?<br>- Brak kawy – powiedział filozoficznie. - Wino masz! Alkohol też ci powinien pomagać. Poza tym mogłeś te ręce trzymać w jakimś cieplejszym miejscu. Ja wiem? Siedzieć na nich, kocykiem nakryć…?  
>- To przecież trzymam w ciepłym – odpowiedział i wzruszył ramionami. – Jedną, ale to zawsze pięćdziesiąt procent. W dodatku to prawa, a ja jestem bardziej prawo niż lewo ręczny, więc można powiedzieć, że to ta cenniejsza, a zatem większa połowa.<br>Pokręciła głową z rozbawieniem. Objęła go za szyję i cmoknęła na chybił trafił. Wyszło w skroń. Zmrużył oko, jakby się na chwilę przestraszył, że mu je wydziabie. Roześmiała się. Odchyliła głowę i zapatrzyła się w sufit. Chichotała. Dłoń Johanna już nie wydawała się taka zimna i teraz stanowiła punkt, z którego przyjemne ciepełko rozchodziło się po całym ciele. Ale drugą pewnie nadal ma lodowatą – pomyślała. Jako kobieta dobrze wiedziała, jak to jest z tymi marznącymi dłońmi i stopami. Gdzieś z odmętów pamięci wypłynęło jej wspomnienie budzenia Joszki na zimne stópki. Dawne czasy tu i teraz nieważne. Znów spojrzała na niego.  
>- A druga zamarznie i odpadnie – zachichotała. Wyglądał na nieco zawiedzionego. – I będzie szkoda – ciągnęła, - bo jedną ręką na gitarze nie zagrasz. Smutno będzie, wiesz? I…<br>Nie dał jej dokończyć. Podskoczyła, gdy druga zimna dłoń wsunęła się pod jej bluzkę. Zacisnęła na moment ząbki, a gdy pierwszy szok minął roześmiała się. - Tak? – zapytał.  
>- Nie za dobrze ci? - Nie… Chyba nie. Moim dłoniom w sam raz, a mi… - zawahał się. – Nie mam powodów, aby się skarżyć. Widoki mam ładne…<br>Zadarła dumnie brodę. Śmiałby tylko na widoki narzekać. Wybranie bluzek na ten wyjazd zajęło jej dłuższą chwilę. Nie żeby kiedykolwiek ktokolwiek miał się o tym dowiedzieć. I nie żeby Johann o tym myślał. Tu i teraz interesowało go bardziej. Pocałował ją w odsłoniętą szyje. Nie zaprotestowała. Wtuliła się w niego i westchnęła.  
>- Wino – odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie.<br>- Może. Nie wiem. Jedna z jego dłoni wymeldowała się spod bluzeczki i teraz głaskała Michaelę po włosach. Kobieta czuła się ukontentowana. - A ponoć tacy dorośli jesteśmy. Tyle wieków doświadczenia i w ogóle – ciągnęła. – A nie wiemy. - Jak dzieci…?  
>- Jak napalani nastolatkowie – zachichotała.<br>- Źle z nami?  
>- Nie wiem… - Pocałowała go w policzek, bo tak miała najbliżej. – Czy to w sumie ważne? Kiedyś, to czynniki zewnętrzne zmieniały się chyba wolniej i łatwiej było sobie sformować zasady, a teraz? Polityka wywraca się czasami z kadencji na kadencję, więc czemu raz na jakiś czas nie pobyć apolitycznym? Tak dla siebie, dla zabawy?<br>- W sumie…  
>- Przedrzeźniasz mnie!<br>- Ja?  
>- Ty! - I romantyzm szlag trafił – westchnął.<br>- Oj. Rozchmurz się. Zostaję jeszcze kilka dni.  
>- Jutro Ludowit wraca.<br>Skrzywiła się. - A nie dałoby się mu zasugerować, aby wiesz? Jakiś dzień dłużej w jednej ze swoich stolic posiedział? - Rano może do niego zadzwonię – zdeklarował. Uśmiechnęła się. Nieco wyswobodziła się z jego objęć i sięgnęła po butelkę i kieliszek. Napełniła go i wzniosła w górę.  
>- To za to, aby Ludek trochę dłużej u siebie posiedział – powiedziała i upiła nieco poczym podała mu. - Za Ludka, Chociebuż i Budziszyn oraz dzielące je od Drezna odległości - dodał i sam się napił. – A teraz co?<br>- Spać i byle do jutra? Prezent z rana i potem niech się dzieje wola nieba – zaproponowała nie do końca sama pewna, czy tego teraz chce. Dobrze jej było tu, na fotelu. Ciepło i bezpiecznie. Łóżko w gościnnym było duże i zimne, ale atmosfera rozwiała się i Michaela nic nie umiała na to poradzić. Spojrzała kątem oka na Johanna. Nie rwał się do wstawania. – Jak tu zaśniemy, to jutro będziemy chodzili jak połamani. - Adekwatnie do naszego wieku.  
>- Dokładnie – szepnęła mu do ucha. – A wtedy nawet, jeśli Ludek nie wróci, to nic nam z tego nie przyjdzie.<br>- Stajesz się praktyczna w podejrzanie germański sposób, wiesz?  
>- Jesteś zaraźliwy – parsknęła śmiechem na krótką chwilę, nim Johann pocałował ją tak, że śmiech nie miał już racji bytu. Rozpłynęła się na moment, ale atmosfera i tak nie powróciła, a oni jednak nie byli napalonymi nastolatkami. Pozwoliła się zanieść do gościnnego i pocałowała Johanna na dobranoc, i tyle było tego dnia dla niej. Zasnęła szybko ukołysana całodziennym łażeniem, winem, obiadokolacją i powidokami chwil ledwie co minionych.<p>Obudziła się z lekkim kacem. Znała się z nim raczej dobrze i wiedziała, że za góra godzinę nie będzie po nim śladu. Czasami odbijał się czkawką wyrzutów sumienia, ale tym razem się ich nie spodziewała. Uśmiechnęła się i przeciągnęła, aż jej w kościach strzyknęło. - Starość – westchnęła i roześmiała się. Koleżanki mówiły, że przesadza, że młoda jest… Dla nich była! Dla nich miała te dwadzieścia lat z haczykiem. Gdzież temu było do jej prawdziwego wieku? - I jakie to ma dzisiaj znaczenie? – zapytała sama siebie na głos. – Żadne – odpowiedziała. Nie mogła zdecydować czy się wyspała, czy nie. Ciepły półmrok zachęcał do powtórnego zagrzebania się w pościeli, ale jasne światło tuż pod krawędzią rolety sugerowało, że dzień się już zaczął i może należałoby się jednak ruszyć z łóżka. Niekoniecznie gdzieś daleko. Na przykład tylko sprawdzić, czy Johann jeszcze śpi. Jeśli będzie, to ona z czystym sumieniem sama też zaśnie. Jeśli nie będzie, to cóż. Spodobał się jej ten plan. Wychynęła na korytarz. Pokój Johanna, pokój Ludowita, graciarnia – zamknięte drzwi budziły w niej dziecięcą ciekawość, może zatem jeszcze nie była taka stara? Uśmiechnęła się. Nigdy pokoju Ludowita nie widziała. Ani tu, ani jak jeszcze mieszkał w Budziszynie lub Chociebużu. Nigdy w ogóle w Chociebużu nie była. Nie miała nawet pewności, co do powodów tego, że zamieszkał z Johannem. Nie pytała o to, albo już zapomniała, jak brzmiała odpowiedź. Może zresztą odpowiadał Ludowit i zagubiła się w jego dygresjach. Może odpowiadał Johann i też do końca historii nie doszedł, bo zeszedł na inny temat. Jemu również się to zdarzało. Teraz drewniane drzwi z żółtą szybą kusiły, żeby tylko zajrzeć. Rzucić okiem czy panuje tam porządek, czy bałagan podobny do tego w Ludowitowych myślach. Poranna cisza ośmielała. Nikt się przecież nie dowie – szeptała. Michaela wsłuchała się w nią i wtedy dopiero wychwyciła coś jeszcze. Muzykę dochodzącą z graciarni. Saint-Saëns. Ciekawość zmieniła swój obiekt zainteresowania równie szybko, co ulotniła się odwaga. Zapukała i zajrzała do środka. Gospodarz leżał na kanapie z książką.<br>- Dzień dobry.  
>- O! – Spojrzał na nią ponad lekturą. – Jak się spało?<br>- Krótkawo jakoś. Przyłożyłam głowę do poduszki i już było rano – odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą i usadowiła się obok niego. Zerknęła na tytuł książki, ale z niczym nie mogła go skojarzyć. – Która jest godzina?  
>- Koło dziewiątej.<br>- Jeju. Jasiu – powiedziała przesadnie poważnym tonem. – Ja myślałam, że z nas dwojga, to ty tutaj jesteś zdechlakiem porannym i powinieneś spać do południa, a tymczasem ty już na nogach. Będę miała wyrzuty sumienia. - Czynniki zewnętrzne – roześmiał się i wskazał jej okno.  
>Spojrzała w nie. Okno jak okno. Dłuższą chwilę zajęło jej dojście do tego, co konkretnie miał na myśli. Filtrowany białą firanką dzień wlewał się do pokoju i…<br>- Słoneczko! A tyle dobrego się czasami słyszy o niemieckich prognozach pogody – zaśmiała się. - Na szczęście, czasami się mylimy. Zresztą nie dam sobie ręki uciąć, że to się długo utrzyma - - Nie kracz pan, panie Wärzner! – przerwała mu. – Ja lecę pod prysznic i jedziemy załatwić ten kufelek. Wiem, co chcę na nim mieć. Ludowit będzie kiedy?  
>Johann wzruszył bezradnie ramionami.<br>- Nie udało mi się do niego dodzwonić – wyjaśnił.  
>Westchnęła. Wolałaby wiedzieć ile ma jeszcze czasu.<br>- To ja tym bardziej zmykam do łazienki.  
>- Jakaś kawa, śniadanie?<br>- To ceduję na ciebie. Przygotowuj strategię pod ten mój syndrom sztokholmski, chyba że jednak pogodziłeś się ze swym marnym losem? Mam nadzieję, że nie. Przykro by mi było. Bardzo.  
>Gdy przekraczała próg kuchni już czuła się kupiona. Tym razem nie na słodko, bo jajeczniczką. Prawdziwy męski standard. Tutaj w dodatku wyćwiczony przez naprawdę wiele lat. Do niej dostała soczek. Ku jej zdumieniu Johann też go pił, a już przywykła do niego i kawy jako nierozłącznej pary. W zaledwie dwa dni. – Aż sama była zdziwiona. No może nie dwa – poprawiła się w myślach po chwili. – Po prostu teraz bardziej zwróciłam na to uwagę.<br>- Tak? - Hym? - Uśmiechnęłaś się tak, jakbyś chciała coś powiedzieć.  
>- Nic a nic – zarzekła się. – Dzisiaj znów rowerujemy?<br>- Raczej nie. Chyba, że skłonna jesteś jeździć na moim lub Ludowita rowerze, ale mogą być trochę za duże. Koleżanka potrzebuje swojego. - Ludowit na rowerze. W tłumie. Wiem, przesadzam pewnikiem, ale nie mogę się oprzeć wrażeniu, że mógłby się tak zamyślić, że w kogoś by wjechał. Jestem złą siostrą, ale chyba nawet nie zamierzam tego specjalnie zmieniać. - Możemy pojechać autem, albo komunikacja miejską – dokończył poprzednią myśl, jakby zupełnie nie zwrócił uwagi na to, co powiedziała Michaela.

Padło na auto. 


	4. Chapter 4

- Nie zgub się. - Robię, co mogę – odpowiedziała i chwyciła się mocno jego ramienia. Przechodzili przez dworzec, a na jeden z peronów wjechał pociąg i to ani chybi był taki, który niebawem kończył bieg, bo ilość ludzi, jaka się z niego wysypała była zatrważająca. Teraz tłum zmierzał ku wyjściu na plac, a oni szli pod prąd. – Poza tym twoja przyszłość próbuje mnie tu zadeptać – dodała ciszej, gdy kolejne dziecko prawie w nią weszło.  
>- Nie jestem pewien, czy to moja przyszłość, bo na moje ucho to oni bardziej z północy, ale wezmę to na siebie. - Nie wnikam. Nie rozeznaję się i pewnie nigdy nie zacznę. Nawet nie będę próbowała. Ja chcę tylko wyjść stąd w jednym kawałku. I zwolnij nieco, bo ja mam za krótkie nóżki na twoje tempo – poskarżyła się.<br>- Maleństwo…  
>- Co mówiłeś? - Nic.<br>- Już ci wierzę – mruknęła. – Coś powiedziałeś, ale ja nie zrozumiałam, bo zrobiłeś to cicho. Tu natomiast jest głośno, a mój niemiecki jest, jaki jest. Bo ci po słowacku zacznę mówić.  
>Johann wzruszył ramionami, a raczej ramieniem, bo drugie nadal tkwiło w uścisku Michaeli. - Można wiedzieć, co takiego będziesz chciała na tym kuflu? Spojrzała na niego i westchnęła teatralnie. Nie skomentowała tak niedelikatnej zmiany tematu. Ostatecznie mogła się pogodzić z tym, że się nigdy nie dowie, jak nazwał ją tam w tunelu pod peronami. Była pewna, że mówił o niej. Inaczej, po co by się z tym tajniaczył? Faceci są niczym książki – pomyślała. - Taki jeden dowcip sprzed jakiś dwudziestu lat. Jeszcze czechosłowacki. Mam nadzieję, że haczki w nim nie będą problemem. - Haczki? - Haczki – powtórzyła. – Takie haczyki nad literkami. Na pewno je widziałeś, bo są zarówno w słowackim, jak i w czeskim, a czeskiego tu w Dreźnie całkiem sporo. Zresztą dowcip będzie po czesku, ale chyba ci go nie opowiem, bo i tak nie zrozumiesz – wyjaśniła i znowu zerknęła na niego. - Uważaj na krawężnik. Parsknęła śmiechem. - Czyżbym męską dumę uraziła? To dowcip polityczny. To, czy zrozumiesz go w pełni zależy od tego, na ile orientujesz się w politykach moich i Joszki sprzed kilku dekad. - Nie orientuję się – przyznał bez żalu. – A moja duma ma się dobrze. Po prostu mi się skojarzyło, jak raz tu Saskia w podobnej sytuacji omal się nie wywróciła.<br>- Znowu mówisz o kimś, kogo nie znam – stwierdziła zadbawszy o urażoną nutę w swoim głosie. - Czy mam być zazdrosna? - Saskia, to taka doszywana siostra dla mnie, więc raczej nie. Chociaż w tych naszych rodzinach, to nigdy nic nie wiadomo. A z tym dowcipem, to zaryzykuję.  
>- Rozumiem. A żart jest taki. Premier Czech - Pithart, premier Słowacji - Čarnogursky i premier Czechosłowacji - Čalfa przechodzą w poprzek zamarzniętej rzeki. Nagle lód pęka, kto jest uratowany? – zapytała.<br>- Hym?  
>- Czechosłowacja – roześmiała się. - Polityczne, faktycznie – przyznał. - Skojarzenia czechosłowackie będzie miał Joszka na pewno.<br>- Wolałabym same słowackie, ale jakoś nic takiego nie przyszło mi do głowy. Zatem będzie tak bardziej refleksyjnie. Sama się pewnikiem nigdy nie przekonam, jak on to zinterpretuje, ale jakby co, Jasiu, to wiesz…  
>Tyrpnęła go lekko w bok.<br>- Nie wiem – odparł bardzo szybko. - Wiesz – powiedziała z przekonaniem. – Daleko jeszcze?

- Wyskakuj, ja jeszcze do sklepu podjadę.  
>- Beze mnie? Spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie. Nie było jej jakoś specjalnie spieszno do domu, bo kuflowe formalności załatwili nad podziw szybko i miała wrażenie, że ledwie wyszli, a już wrócili. Pogoda zachęcała nawet do jakiegoś spacerku. - Bez ciebie – przytaknął. Zatrzymał Trampolo przy krawężniku i włączył awaryjne. - Ciebie zostawię w ciekawszym towarzystwie.<br>- Mi tam twoje odpowiada – zapewniła. - Miałem na myśli ciekawsze niż półki w spożywczym – sprostował. Na twarzy odmalowało mu się rozbawienie lekko zabarwione niedowierzaniem albo zwątpieniem. Nie umiała zdecydować, a napatrzyć się nie dał. - Wyskakuj, a ja zaraz do was dojadę.  
>- Was?<br>Wskazał podjazd koło własnego domu. Zaraz za bramą stała szara Jetta. - Ludowit – powiedziała nieco do siebie. Nie była pewna, czy jest zadowolona z tego, że jej brat już wrócił do domu. Trochę liczyła na to, że nie nastąpi to przed wieczorem. Oczywiście starała się nie dać tego po sobie poznać. Uśmiechnęła się i szybko wysiadła. – Nie zapomnij mu tego wina odkupić – roześmiała się i pobiegła ku furtce.  
>Drzwi do domu były niezakluczone. W salonie telewizor gadał sam do siebie – zajrzała i nikogo innego tam nie znalazła. W kuchni na stole stał kubek z parującą herbatą, ale po Ludowicie też nie było śladu. Jakby się pod ziemię zapadł.<br>- Ludek! – zawołała. Telewizor zagadał nie na temat. – Ludowit! - Misia? - Wołany pojawił się w drzwiach do składziko-spiżarni. – Co ty tu robisz? – zdziwił się szczerze. - Przyjechałam po prezent dla Josefa – odpowiedziała. – I tak w ogóle w odwiedziny. Co tam u ciebie? – zapytała zanim zdążyła się ugryźć w język. Zadziałał odruch wyrobiony w czasie spotkań ze zwykłymi znajomymi. Brawo Michaelo, co może być u kogoś, kto mimo wszystko stara się o jakąś niepodległość od wieków z wiadomym skutkiem?  
>- W porządku – odparł Ludowit. – Chcesz herbaty z konfiturą? O ile znajdę tę konfiturę, bo jak nie znajdę to będzie bez niej. – Znowu zniknął za uchylonymi drzwiami. – Szykujemy się do małego festiwalu w Chociebużu i trochę jeżdżę między nim, Budziszynem a Dreznem. Dobrze, że Trabant jest już na chodzie, bo na jednym aucie byłoby trudniej, to wszystko zorganizować, a tak jest dobrze, bo Hans chętnie Trabantem jeździ i mogę pożyczać drugie… Może wpadniesz na początku października do Chociebuża?<br>- Może –  
>- Będzie mi miło. O ile pogoda dopisze, to będzie naprawdę fajnie. Już namówiłem Maxa i Heinricha. Może nawet Albrecht się ruszy z Poczdamu, ale z nim to nigdy nie wiadomo, czy mu się nie odechce. Kto ją postawił na tej półce? Pewnikiem ja. Nieważne. Może jeszcze kogoś namówię.<br>Usiadła przy stole i słuchała tego potoku słów. Nawet nie próbowała dodać czegoś od siebie. Nie miała pojęcia, o kim on mówi. Czy to są jacyś zwykli ludzie, czy nie. Łatwiej jej było z Ludowitem rozmawiać, gdy tematem była przeszłość. Był kopalnią ciekawych historyjek i lubiła je z niego wydobywać, ale Ludowit i współczesność już mniej jej podchodzili. I naprawdę nie obraziłaby się, gdyby mu się powrót do Drezna opóźnił o dzień lub dwa. Bo widzisz, braciszku, ja tu przyjechałam pod pretekstem szukania prezentu, ale tak naprawdę, to mi się ostatnio straszliwie nudzi i samotno mi, bo znajome powychodziły za mąż lub znalazły gachów tymczasowych i w ogóle, więc postanowiłam sobie zafundować mały anty-depresyjny romansik z twoim współlokatorem, więc mógłbyś wrócić, do swojego Chociebuża, Budziszyna, czy gdzie tam cię jeszcze mogą potrzebować? – powiedziała sobie w myślach i aż się jej wyć chciało od stężenia brutalnej szczerości w tym zdaniu. Ludowit opowiadał o jakimś festynie. Trzasnęły drzwi wejściowe. Na chwilę poczuła się wykluczona z rozmowy. Nie nadążała z kojarzeniem różnych wydarzeń, ludzi i miejsc. Piła swoją herbatę i oddała się prostej obserwacji. Bez dwóch zdań Johann i Ludowit byli do siebie podobni. Pewnie nie raz ich brano za rodzinę, ale jeśli nie dać się zwieść pierwszemu wrażeniu, to całe podobieństwo opierało się na włosach i podobnej posturze. Może trochę rysach twarzy, ale tylko trochę. Jakby im tu jeszcze dostawić Josefa – rozważała w myślach, a oni tak byli zajęci rozmową, że nie zwrócili uwagi na jej badawcze spojrzenie. – Może nie rodzeństwo, ale jakiś więzów krwi ktoś mógłby się zacząć dopatrywać. Do zapamiętania: unikać tego – pomyślała. - Jeszcze mi kto będzie próbował wmówić jakiś kompleks, że się oglądam za podobnymi do starszych braci. Skrzywiła się, ale i to przeszło niezauważone.  
>Przypadek – wyjaśniła sobie. – Wszak nie tylko za takimi się oglądam. Przyjrzała się Ludowitowi. Siedział po drugiej stronie stołu i coś opisywał. Łapała pojedyncze słówka z tej niemiecko-górnołóżyckojęzycznej rzeki. Chyba chodziło o ten festiwal, ale pewna nie była. Johann jednak wyglądał na zainteresowanego. Stał oparty o kuchenną ladę, w ręce miał kubek z kawą i słuchał.<br>Kawusia – roześmiała się w myślach. - Świat wrócił do normy. Tylko teraz Ludek taki nie Ludkowy. Taki niezagubiony, chociaż dygresja pewnie nadal goni dygresję. Może podrzucę Joszce i Felkowi informacje o tym festiwalu? Że łużycki to ich pewnie nie ruszy, ale zawsze okazja do wycieczki, napicia się piwa i zabawy, więc a nuż dadzą się namówić? Ludowit by się ucieszył. Chyba – zwątpiła. – Chyba by się ucieszył. Tak mi się wydaje, bo –  
>Głos Ludowita ucichł. Skupiona na własnych myślach zauważyła to dopiero po chwili. Zamrugała i spojrzała na gospodarzy pytająco. - Odpłynęłaś – stwierdził Johann i roześmiał się. Ludowit też. Nie chciała wiedzieć, jak głupią musiała mieć minę, że tak ich to rozbawiło.<br>- Troszeczkę, a o co chodzi?  
>- Zbieram się – oznajmił Ludowit. – Przyjechałem tylko po czyste ubrania i wracam. Zachorował jeden z organizatorów i wziąłem na siebie cześć jego pracy, i muszę tam teraz być, choć nie planowałem. Trzeba to i tamto pozawozić w różne miejsca. No i ładowarki do komórki zapomniałem też.<br>Roześmiała się.  
>- Mam nadzieję, że nic innego mi się nie przypomni ledwie wyjadę na autostradę -<br>- Mi się przypomniało – przerwał mu Johann. – Że Friedrich dzwonił na stacjonarny tutaj, bo się do ciebie na komórkę nie mógł dodzwonić. Teraz już wiem, dlaczego. Oddzwoń do niego. - A. Yhym, oddzwonię. - Nawigację masz naładowaną?  
>- Mam wpiętą w gniazdko w aucie. Poza tym do Chociebuża trafię bez niej.<br>Michaela przygryzła wargę, aby się nie roześmiać. Mina Johanna sugerowała, że ma jakieś „ale" odnośnie tego trafiania. Była ciekawa, co to za „ale", jednak pozostało to milczeniem. Pięć minut chaotycznych pożegnań później została w kuchni sama. Z okna widziała Ludowita wsiadającego do auta. Po chwili Jetta znikła, a na jej miejscu pojawiło się słoneczne Trampolo, wcześniej zaparkowane na chodniku. - Fajny dzień. Jak w kalejdoskopie – powiedziała na głos. Przeciągnęła się i utkwiła wzrok w wejściu. Odezwała się ledwie pojawił się w nim Johann. – I co poczniemy z takim miłym popołudniem? Wzruszył bezradnie ramionami. - No gospodarzu – zachęciła. Wstała od stołu i oparła się o ladę tam, gdzie jeszcze nie tak dawno on sam stał. – Wiemy kiedy Ludowit znów wróci?  
>Zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. Podsiadł ją na krześle i wydal z siebie pomruk sugerujący bardzo skomplikowane procesy myślowe. Zmarszczył brwi i zapatrzył się na wiszący nad lodówką landszafcik. - A ty kiedy dokładnie masz pociąg powrotny? – zapytał.<br>- Nie mam – odparła pogodnie. – W sumie mogłam dzisiaj bilet kupić, ale… - przeciągnęła ostatnią samogłoskę i nie dodała już nic więcej. - Tak? – Podjął zabawę.  
>- Jasiu… - Podeszła do niego, wsparła się dłońmi o stół i spojrzała mu w oczy. Uśmiechnęła się. - Tak? - A tobie nie chciałoby się może Rodericha odwiedzić?<br>- Wiedeń…?  
>- Jest ładny o tej porze roku – zachęciła.<br>- I czasami człowiek zagapia się na autostradzie i dojeżdża trochę dalej niż planował, tak?  
>- Czytasz mi w myślach – roześmiała się i usiadła mu na kolanach. – Czasami nawet nawigacja się tak gubi i prowadzi licho wie gdzie.<br>- Podejrzewasz, że moja mogłaby – - Moglibyśmy to sprawdzić. Nie dziś, czy jutro, ale może pojutrze. Jak już kufelek będzie. Pomyśl, że mogłaby mi gdzieś torba upaść tak niefortunnie, że by się stłukł – dodała z emfazą. Johann skapitulował. I tak od samego początku tej rozmowy zamierzał to zrobić. Wiedeń. Cóż, może faktycznie do niego wpadnie w drodze powrotnej. Po tym, jak mu się uprzednio omskną zjazdy na autostradzie i dojedzie do Bratysławy.

Josef patrzył na rozpakowaną paczkę, którą chwilę wcześniej odebrał od kuriera. Była od Michaeli – to wyczytał łatwo, na papierze, jakim owinięto pudełko. Rozpoznał też jej charakter pisma na włożonej do środka kartce z życzeniami. Kufel był już niespodzianką. Postawił go na stole i przyglądał mu się z rozbawieniem. A to go zaszła, wredota jedna. - Český premiér Pithart, slovenský premiér Černogurský a federálnípremiér Čalfa jdou přes zamrzlou řeku, když tu náhle se prolomí led. Kdo bude zachráněn? Československo – przeczytał na głos. Pamiętał ten żart. Budził wspomnienia. Trochę dobrych, trochę gorszych, a wszystkie sprowadzały się do Czechosłowacji. - Tak, Misiu – roześmiał się nieco zrezygnowany. – Pamiętam. Wziął kufel w ręce i obejrzał dokładnie. Do napisu się ktoś przyłożył. Ładnie go rozplanował. „Československo" miało trochę większe litery niż cała reszta. Szkoda było mu postawić go gdzieś w głębi półki i był pewien, że na to właśnie liczyła jego siostra. Nie schowa go głęboko i będzie patrzył na niego wiele razy. A wtedy będzie mu się kojarzyło. Spojrzał na niego pod światło i coś rzuciło mu się w oczy. Mała sygnatura producenta samego naczynia. Zmarszczył brwi. Z pamięci wypłynęło mu gadanie Gilberta sprzed dwóch tygodni. Szkło było niemieckie. Gilbert był pewien, że widział Michaelę w Dreźnie. Nie wspominała, że tam jedzie, ale może pojechała. Po kufel? Takie coś mogła załatwić nie ruszając się z domu przez Internet i to w Bratysławie. Zresztą mogła robić, co chciała… Spojrzał na komórkę. Zadzwonić? Zapytać niezobowiązująco…  
>- Jeszcze czego! – przerwał własnym myślom. – I usłyszę, że niby znowu próbuję ją kontrolować. Napisał tylko smsa z podziękowaniami, a kufel wprowadził do służby czynnej. Na stanie za szybką jeszcze będzie miał czas. Przepłukał go i nalał do niego piwa. Usiadł w wygodnym fotelu i wrócił do przerwanej przez kuriera lektury. I tylko gadanie Gilberta ciągle dzwoniło mu między uszami i nie pozwalało się skupić ani na książce, ani na muzyce. - I tak się kiedyś dowiem – uciszył własną ciekawość. Z głośników wieży popłynęła kolejna piosenka. Jęknął pod naporem skojarzeń, ale nie chciało mu się sięgać po pilota i jej przełączyć.<br>"I loved you for a long, long time I know this love is real It don't matter how it all went wrong That don't change the way I feel And I can't believe that time's…"

Drezno – Wrocław – Paryż 2010/2011

-  
>Sprostowania: Nie wiem, czemu Jetta, tak o.<br>Haczki to termin czeski, wiem o tym. Po polsku czy słowacku nazywa się to inaczej. 


End file.
